Angel of Death
by leslieah
Summary: Alex was a killer for hire, bouncing around the west. When her friend Happy brings her to Charming to help SAMCRO out, she's brought into their lives, particularly one special biker boy.
1. Chapter 1

**JUICE'S POV**

Alvarez, Mayans pres, put a hit out on Clay. Clay was looking for revenge, but Alvarez was being heavily guarded, and no Son from any nearby chapter would be able to get a shot in. Today, Happy was supposed to be bringing the solution to our problems.

"_I know someone. Name's Alex. Used to be connected to the Grim Bastards, but freelance now. No one will recognize them, no one will suspect them." Happy told us during an emergency meeting of church._

"_This guy any good?" Clay asked him. We were desperate, and out of many options. _

"_The best." Happy told him. "They're looking for a new town to settle in, tired of being nomad. Maybe Charming's the place."_

"_Get him here." Clay declared. _

That was a week ago, apparently this guy had been hard to track down. Happy said he'd be here by the end of the day. So we sat, drinking beers and smoking, waiting for this angel of death to come fix our issues. We stood as Happy pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot… with a chick behind him in an old Monte Carlo. A hot chick granted, but a chick. Only about 5'4" maybe 25, blonde hair pulled up into a long ponytail, curves in all the right places, emerald eyes, and pissed off look.

**ALEX'S POV**

'Great, another group of bikers. I give it five minutes before someone grabs my ass.' I thought to myself, getting out of the car. Happy was an old friend of sorts. We understood each other, understood the life. He told me these guys were in a bad spot, and more importantly, willing to pay for a hit. From the looks on their faces, Happy neglected to tell these boys that I was lacking a certain tool between my legs. It was going to be a long day.

"I didn't realize you were so easily distracted by a piece of ass." The grey haired gorilla of a man, with the pres patch said to Happy.

"You know me better than that. This, is Alex." Happy said, presenting me like a brand new car. I didn't bother saying anything, I highly doubted anything I said would make a difference.

"No way, Hap. We don't let women get mixed up in this kinda shit." The blonde 'VP' told him adamantly.

"You wanted the best, Alex is the best." Happy insisted. "Talk to the bastards if you need references."

"We gotta talk about this." Clay told his club, still not acknowledging my presence. He was going to be a lovely boss, I could tell. The men all walked towards the clubhouse. Happy turned around, motioning for me. I sat in the dirty bar area that reeked of either old beer or fresh piss, drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette, listening to the MC argue in their chapel. Finally, they walked back out. Clay approached me. "Happy says you've got skills. We need a demonstration. There's a piece of shit selling coke in Charming, mostly to high schoolers. This is third strike. You take him out, you get $5,000 and you get the big hit. You don't you get back in your car, and go back to wherever the fuck you came from."

He really was a charmer. I nodded at him, and he called over 'Juice', a nice looking piece of Hispanic man meat telling him to get me the info I need on my hit.

"Craig Kinnen. He deals out convenience store on 40. Gotta go up to counter, ask for Meg."He told me. I stared him down, surprisingly he didn't try to stare back, focusing instead on the computer. A biker without a big man ego? How unconventional. "Did you need to know anything else?" He asked, almost nervously. This man was an anomaly; he should be oozing confidence and swagger, especially around 'a piece of ass.'

"What's his record?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, uh just the usual drug charges… and a statutory rape."

"He likes em young huh? Good to know." I started formulating a plan, almost forgetting about the hot guy sitting next to me, staring. Almost.

"Uh… Clay said he wants you wired." Juice told me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked. I wasn't used to having my work questioned.

"Just precautions…" Juice said, this time he was definitely nervous. I decided to throw the guy a bone.

Sighing, I pulled out a necklace with a large cross pendant, handing it to him. He stared at it for a second, and then looked at me, confusion marring his pretty face. "It's got a camera." I told him flipping it over to show him.

"Oh, cool." He said excitedly, turning it on and working the computer magic I never understood to sync the two. When a picture of the bar appeared, I took the necklace back.

"Good to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah, are you… are you going now?"

"I've got some stuff to do first, but might as well get this shit over with. Besides I need the money, so I have a place to stay tonight." I told him.

"You could stay with me… if you didn't have somewhere lined up…" Juice offered. The puppy dog eyes were killing me.

"Maybe." I said noncommittally, walking out to my car to start 'proving myself.' Again.

**JUICE POV**

I got tasked with watching the computer until something interesting happened, and so far, nothing had. Alex had pulled into some clothing store high school girls seemed to love, pulling out a few clothes and paying, asking to use their dressing room. Figuring the guys would appreciate a half naked chick, I called them over, and I was right. With the mirror, we got a full shot as she pulled her shirt off, revealing a tattoo of stars down her side. Very hot. She paused after unzipping her jeans, looking at the mirror. "I don't think so." She said, flipping the pendant so the screen went black. We groaned, and everyone else went back to what they were doing, leaving me to watch the screen alone again. After a while, her car pulled into the convenience store lot.

"Show time guys."

**ALEX POV**

I walked into the Pac N Sac ,hoping that I could still pass for 17. The heavily tattooed balding and slightly pot bellied man at the counter seemed to think highly of me, licking his lips as I walked by. Gag me. I grabbed a pack of gum and went to the counter, leaning over just slightly to show a little cleavage. "Is there anything else you need little lady."

"Actually." I said with a nervous smile and a giggle. "I was looking for Meg."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, leaning closer. His breath smelled like cat food.

I bit my lip and looked down at the counter before looking back innocently and nodding. He laughed in my face, something that I should have beat his head on the counter for, and pointed to the back room. "Meg's back there sweetheart."

"Thanks!" I told him, rolling my eyes when I turned my back on him. I walked through the door, and sitting in a small break room, smoking a joint, his feet on the table was a skinny guy with a buzz cut and more racist tattoos than you could count. I cleared my throat, and he stood up quickly.

"Can I help you?" He asked me, leering. Oh good, I was his type.

"I was told you were the one to talk to about having a good time." I said, fidgeting as I imagined a high schooler in this situation would.

"Baby, I'll give you all the good time you could want." He told me. "How much you want?"

"I've got $1,000 to spend." I told him. "Big party tonight, we wanted to be stocked up."

"That's a lot of blow baby. I don't have that much here…" He said, walking towards me. "I do have that much at my place though."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, smiling innocently. "could you go get some then?"

"How about you come with me? Purchases this size, I like to get to know my buyers more, intimately, if I like what I hear, I'll hook you up as much as you want." He said, putting an arm around my shoulder. His message was loud and clear, fuck me and I'll give you as much coke as you can snort.

"Oh OK… can we go now?" I asked eagerly, putting a hand on his chest.

"Yeah baby, follow me."

**JUICE POV**

"Why hasn't she done it?" Tig asked no one in particular.

"Too messy there, and the guy at the counter got too good a look at her. Just wait, she's an artist." Happy reassured us.

We watched her get out her car at a rundown rat trap of a house. She followed the mark in, sitting on the couch while he pulled the blow out, weighing it. "Want to sample the merch baby?" He asked her.

"Oh, I dunno… I've never tried it before…"

"And you're buying a grand's worth?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's so embarrassing… everyone thinks I'm such a goodie two shoes. I said I was going to do it tonight, with everyone else. I've never even smoked weed before." She was a good actress I'd give her that. I almost believed she was a wide eyed, innocent waif of a girl, not realizing what kind of trouble she was in.

"Well I can fix that." He said, pulling a pipe out, packing it with weed he pulled from the coffee table, and lighting it, explaining to her how to take a hit. He scooted closer to her, watching her take a hit, laughing when she choked on the smoke. She giggled at him, snuggling in towards him as he put his arm around her. His eyes widened and he fell forward, as two soft pops filled the air.

"I'll be damned. Get over there, get rid of the body." Clay ordered with a laugh.

When we got there, Alex was sitting on the loveseat opposite the body and smoking the weed he had filled it with. "Guess you're gonna have to get another tat, eh Ali?" Happy asked her, ruffling her hair.

"Guess so." She said casually, offering him the pipe.

_**A/N- SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW! I'M STILL VERY MUCH WRITING ON FAMILY TIES, JUST HAD THIS IDEA ROLLING AROUND IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE NOW. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**ALEX POV**

What is it with MC's and their parties? Made a run? Have a party! Kill a guy? Have a party! It's a Wednesday? Have a party! So now, I find myself sitting at the Crow's clubhouse, surrounding by sweet butts (they call them Cro Eaters, so clever!), hanger's on, old ladies, and of course the men of the hour SAMCRO. I sat with Happy drinking a beer, watching the women throwing themselves on anything in a cut. "Like old times huh Ali?" Happy asked me.

"Something like that." I replied, watching Juice fondle a piece of ass in a mini skirt.

"You still talk to the Bastards?" Happy asked about my previous employers.

"Not really, that shit's done." I told him.

"So you ready for that tat?" He said with a grin.

"You got your shit here?" I asked him, say what you want about Happy, the man came prepared.

"Yeah, I'm actually patching into the charter, Most of my shit's here." Happy admitted.

"You? Settling down? Never thought I'd see the day." I said with a smile. Happy loved the road, loved having no leash, no strings.

"Never thought you would either." He told me.

"Who said I was?" I asked him, putting a serious expression on.

"You said it yourself, you want some stability. Sons could keep you in jobs, and you'd have protection." Happy told me.

"You just want me to stay so you can stare at my ass long term." I said teasingly. Happy and I hooked up a couple times a few years ago, but now he was like a brother.

"And what a fine ass it is." He agreed, "Let's get that tat done."

**JUICE POV**

Happy pulling all his tatting equipment out always made a party a real rager. He'd been teaching me some stuff lately, so I went to sit with him, to watch him work. One of the Cro Eaters, Kristin I think, came over and sat on Hap's lap watching him set his stuff up. Alex raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk on her face. She made me nervous, jittery. She was smarter than the pieces of ass that were always hanging around, and a hell of a lot more dangerous.

"I could go for another tat." Kristin purred in Happy's ear.

"Of course, mama, I gotta take care of my girl first though." Happy told her, scooting her off his lap. "Ready Ali cat?" He asked her.

"Here?" She asked him looking around at the crowd growing around us.

"Like you're shy." He said with a scoff. She rolled her eyes at him and peeled her shirt off, throwing it at me.

"So those stars are like…" I began.

"Like super cute right?" She said, shooting me a 'shut up' look. Damnit, I guess she didn't want to advertise that each star was a life she took. I poured her a shot of tequila, handing it to her. Side tattoos hurt like a bitch, it was always better to be a little liquored up before hand.

Happy worked quickly, free-handing a star at the end of the trail. "You're about to have to switch sides darling." Jax drawled, giving her a once over.

"We'll see." She said, clutching the table edge while Happy worked.

Jax watched her a second before taking her hand in his. "Here darling, squeeze this instead."

Damnit, Jax always got the best tail. Any girl worth more than a quick fuck went for him. It had to be the hair. Happy was done in about 10 minutes, putting a clear bandage over his work. Alex looked at me, holding out her hand expectantly.

"My shirt?" She asked me.

"Oh yeah… heh, sorry." I said, handing it back to her. What was this chick doing to me?

Tig walked up to her, throwing a hand around her waist and grabbing her ass firmly. "Want a tour of the place sweetie?" He asked with a grin. It was his standard line for a new Cro Eater, unfortunately for him, this was no Cro Eater.

"Listen up _sweetie_, you see that?" She asked, pointing at Kristin who Happy was currently tatting, "that's a Cro Eater. You see this?" She said pointing to herself. "This is not a Cro Eater. Remove your hand from from my ass, before I break every one of your god damn fingers."

I couldn't help but laugh, especially when Tig's eyes widened to twice their size. He wandered away still sniffing around for some pussy, when Alex turned back to me. "Something funny?"

**ALEX POV**

So it took almost an entire day for someone to grab my ass. I guess chivalry isn't dead. Juice was still staring at me wide eyed from my question. I smiled at him, "guess not." I said, walking away. If _anyone _was going to grab my ass, it'd be that one. The bumbling nervousness was almost endearing. I knew he was no angel, but a little bit of innocence in an otherwise sin filled world was refreshing. I'd only been sitting by myself for a few minutes when the VP, Jax, and the red head, Opie, came and sat down on either side of me.

"I'll break your fingers too if necessary." I told them, eyeing each one carefully. Jax held his hands up in surrender.

"Not necessary, just coming to say hello." He said with a smile. He was cute too, real womanizer from the look of it.

"Hello." I said flatly to them, leaning back against the bar watching Juice examine Happy's work.

"So you and Hap…" Opie asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to finish. "are together…"

"We have sex about as often as you two do." I told him with a smirk.

It got a good laugh, not necessarily what I was going for, but I'll take what I can get I suppose. An angry looking woman walked in the club, kissing Clay before walking, no; stalking towards Jax. I assumed she was Clay's Queen, a woman not to piss off. Regardless of what the MC says, the Queen wants me gone, I'll be gone.

"Hi baby." She said to Jax, kissing his cheek.

"Hey ma." He responded, hugging her. Ma? Oh great, Pres' old lady AND VP's mom? What twisted family tree did I climb into?

"Who the hell is this?" She asked looking at me, a hand on her hip.

"Alex, Clay told you about her…" Jax said, trying to jog her memory.

"This is Alex?" She asked, eyeing me. "I expected more dick, and less tits."

"I get that a lot." I told her.

"Hmm…" She said, still eyeballing me. Man what I wouldn't give to ask her what her issue was. Instead, I stood up, only an inch shorter than her, looking her in the eyes and sticking my hand out to shake hers.

The gesture caught her off guard, but she did reciprocate. "Where are you from, Alex?" She asked me.

"Where all good contractors come from… a militant survivalist compound in Utah." I told her honestly.

"Not much family then?"

"Oh plenty of family; not much I care to acknowledge." I explained.

She looked at me carefully, damn what was it with this woman and the stare down? She must have been happy with my answers, because she walked away, leaving me to my beer, and the two Sons still sitting beside me.

"Well she didn't hit you… so that's good." Opie said with a laugh.

"Usually is." I said. "Listen I need to get going, long day, need to scrub the death off me. You know how it is."

"You can stay here." Jax offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but uh… smell of pussy and stale beer makes me sneeze. I'll just get a hotel." I told him.

I grabbed my stuff, telling Happy goodbye, and Clay stopped me before I walked out, handing me an envelope. "Here's your payment for today. Someone will come by tomorrow and give you whatever you need for Alvarez."

Someone? I glanced over at Juice, who had taken Hap's tattoo gun and was shading a dolphin on the Cro Eaters hip. Maybe tomorrow would be a great day.

**_A/N- THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED, I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU CAN. NEXT CHAPTER PROMISES TO BE MORE ACTION PACKED THAN THIS ONE, JUST HAD TO GET A LITTLE BACKGROUND BUILT UP. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N- THANK YOU TO CEEJAY, JUSTRAE9903 AND NATURALWICH FOR REVIEWING AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WITH STORY ALERTS. IF YOU'RE LIKING THIS STORY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, IT REALLY HELPS TO KNOW PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING IT. _**

**ALEX POV**

There were two things I liked to do after a hit. Fuck, and shower. The first was a bust; although I was sure Tig would have indulged me, I wasn't entirely confident that man's pants weren't crawling with stds. So I settled for a hot shower, blasting some terrible pop music. _THE_ hotel in Charming was something of a rat hole, but it seemed semi clean, and I'd stayed in worse. It would do for a few nights at least, after that I'd be on my way out of town, or found more permanent residence. I sat up, smoking a joint and a few cigarettes trying to turn my mind off enough to sleep. That was one thing about killing people for money. Sleep never came easy. Finally, around 5, I resigned myself to taking a sleeping pill, and passing out.

SOASOASOA

Someone started banging on my door around 9 the next morning. I was still knocked out, and wasn't happy about being woken up. I grabbed my handgun off the nightstand, and flung the door open, pointing it at…

**JAX POV**

If you ever want to make a prospect piss his pants, answer your hotel room door in a spaghetti strap shirt that looks painted on, and a pair of boy shorts, holding a 9 mil to his head. Alex dropped the gun when she saw Half-Sack with his mouth hanging open, and set it on the nightstand. I took the open door as an invitation, and walked in, Half-Sack and Juice behind me. Alex pulled on a pair of jeans, a pity; her ass looked good in jeans, but even better in underwear. I glanced at Juice who seemed to be sharing that thought; Sack still looked like he might cry.

"What?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning to you too, darling." I said with a smile.

"I get grumpy when I'm tired." She said, narrowing her eyes at me. "What do y'all have for me?"

I looked at Juice, giving him the OK to start briefing her on Alvarez, and watched the two for a minute. Juice was stumbling over himself more than usual. He wasn't the smoothest around chicks, but he could hold his own. This girl had him tongue tied. I started seriously considering not trying to tap that, when I finally tuned back into their conversation.

"So he eats at the same restaurant every Friday? "

"Yeah, big family thing, it's in the middle of Mayan territory though and it'll be crawling with them, not exactly safe. " Juice told her. Juice worrying about her safety? This was turning out to almost be as interesting as the sweet butt I left laying in one of the dorm rooms at the club.

"Not safe for SAMCRO, just fine for me." She said, scooting back to sit against the headboard, pulling out her phone and suddenly very interested in it.

She finally looked back up at us. "You can go."

"That's it? You don't need anything else?" I asked her. What was with this chick? Two hot Sons, and a trembling prospect in her room and she can't even offer us coffee?

"Nope. Tell Clay have my payment ready on Friday night." She said. I exchanged looks with Juice. He didn't want to leave, I could tell. I decided to throw him a bone.

"You eaten anything today?" I asked her.

"…No." She said suspiciously.

"Juice can take you to get some breakfast, that way if there's anything else that you need, he can hook you up. See ya on Friday." I said, standing up. "Come on Sack, let's get you some new pants. "

He owed me.

**JUICE POV**

I sat in Alex's room while she got ready to go eat. The place was kind of a shithole, but she didn't seem to mind. I would prefer her stay somewhere nicer; after all, my house was plenty big. Granted I shared it with the prospect, and we weren't the neatest people, but still… "Ready?" She asked me, snapping me out of my head.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, jumping up. She grabbed the 9mm off the nightstand, slipping it in her purse. "You're always prepared huh?"

"Always." She said with a smile, grabbing her keys.

When we got out to my bike, I handed her a helmet, and she shook her head. "I'll just follow you." She said.

"I'm a safe driver, it'll be faster if you just ride with me." I told her. Honestly, I just wanted her pressed up against me. What can I say? I am a dude.

"I don't do bikes." She said simply, getting in her car. I sighed revving up my Harley and driving to the diner a couple miles away.

After we had sat down and ordered I asked her, "So when you say you don't do bikes…"

"Just what it means, I don't do bikes. Ever."

"So you've never ridden on a Harley? Ever?" I asked her. This chick worked with the Grim Bastards for a few years, and never been on a bike?

"Nope." She said, taking a drink of coffee.

"This is not ok!" I told her. She didn't seem to know, or care what she was missing.

"I think I'll survive." She said with a smile. Damn this girl was driving me crazy.

"I'm gonna fix that." I told her smiling confidently.

"Oh are you?" She asked playfully.

"Just you wait."

SOASOASOA

**ALEX POV**

I pulled into the restaurant and looked at my disguise one last time. The Mayans didn't know me, but on the off chance that I stayed around Charming, I didn't want anyone seeing the real me. So I sat, brown curly, slightly frizzy hair to my shoulders, brown eyes, freckles, taped down boobs, and looking about 4-5 months pregnant. I even popped in a set of false teeth, turning my normally white, and pretty much straight teeth, into slightly yellowed, slightly crooked ones. I walked in the restaurant scanning the area, and spotting my mark easily. He was at the biggest table in the place right in the middle, sitting with around 10 men wearing Mayan cuts, a few women, presumably old ladies, and even a few kids. This was going to be trickier than I thought. I rolled the vial in my purse around in my fingers as the waitress sat me in the corner. Perfect, I could still see the group without being too conspicuous. I watched them for a while, waiting for my 'date' when I figured out how I could do it. Alvarez was the only one drink Dos Equis.

It only took a few minutes for his beer to starting getting low, and he ordered another round from the waitress, I watched the order stacking up on a tray at the edge of the bar and made my move. Waiting until the bartender's back was turned, I broke the vial, emptying the contents into the beer, and walking out to my car.

I sat in the car, watching the restaurant, when I noticed a bike at the gas station on the other side of the road, Juice's bike to be exact. Stupid man. Alvarez walked out of the restaurant with a little girl and a woman, presumably to get some air, shortness of breath was a sign of the poison working. A few minutes later, he dropped to his knees, seizing and frothing at the mouth before laying still. I snapped a picture with my phone for proof, and started to drive away.

My work was done, but I got caught up watching the little girl and woman crying over Alvarez. I usually didn't have witnesses around for my handiwork. It was… disturbing, to see the aftermath. Finally I snapped myself out of it and drove away, noticing a bike a few cars behind me in the mirror.

SOASOASOA

I pulled into the clubhouse and sat on the hood of my car, waiting for Juice. He pulled in a few minutes later, surprise surprise. "You're a terrible tail." I told him while peeling off my disguise when he walked up to me.

"Uh… I don't know…" He began.

"Clay shouldn't have sent you alone, you said it yourself, it was heavy Mayan territory." I lectured.

"Clay didn't send me… I went on my own." He told me sheepishly. Keeping an eye on me? Or trying to protect me? Either way, I couldn't get too mad at him.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." I told him gently.

"I was careful. I didn't want you getting killed." He said quietly, looking at the ground. Oh crap, not the sad puppy dog look, I hated the sad puppy dog look, especially from a supposedly tough biker.

"It's cool, thanks for looking out for me." I said casually.

He looked up at me, smiling "We should probably get inside, tell everyone the good news."

"Yeah… good news."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N- THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN READING, AS ALWAYS, I LOVE REVIEWS AND SUGGESTIONS!_**

**ALEX POV**

Ever seen a movie where someone walks into a room and the music cuts off, and everyone stares at them? I was having one of those moments. The Sons stared at me in the doorway and it took me a second to figure out what they were waiting for. "It's done." I said simply, going to sit with Happy and some sweet butt, taking his beer and finishing it for him.

"I knew you'd come through for us." He said with a smirk before turning to his choice tail of the night. "Go get my friend and me a couple more beers, and a couple shots." He told her.

She looked at him, confused, and then stared at me. "She can't get her own drinks?" She asked snottily. Sweet butts served the guys, old ladies, and themselves.

"I'm higher on the food chain than you." I told her. "Run along." Politeness has never been my strong suit, especially for women who dropped themselves down to just being walking pussy.

"Trying to cock block me?" Happy said with a laugh.

I snorted. "Please, she'll still let you stick it somewhere warm tonight."

"She better." He said seriously, before grinning again. "Another tat darling?"

"Not tonight Hap. This shit hit me hard tonight, I think I'm just gonna go back to the hotel." I told him.

"And do what? Stare at your wall or take a couple pills so you can pass out? Stay here for a while at least, no reason to sulk, what's done is done." He said to me. I didn't notice Juice come sit at the table while I was staring at my thumbnail intently. "What happened?" Happy asked.

"His old lady and kid were with him. Watched him flop like a fish before he died." I told him honestly. Happy wasn't invincible, stuff got to him too.

"That's rough Ali cat. I'm sorry." Happy said. "Part of the job girl." He added when the sweet butt came back. She whispered something in his ear, and he stood up with a dirty grin. "Don't let her mope." He said to Juice, pointing to me as he walked away.

I finally acknowledged Juice's presence with the always cool head nod, taking the forgotten shot of Happy's and handing to him, taking my own. "You ok?" He asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, Hap's nuts." I said nonchalantly. "Shouldn't you be securing a sweet butt for the night?" I asked him teasingly.

"Eh, I'll find one eventually." He said with a smile. The man had a wicked smile; some would even call it panty dropping. I guess one of the Cro Eaters thought the same thing, as she came and sat on his lap, nibbling on his ear. Haven't these women heard about personal space?

I didn't feel like being third wheel, so I got up and wandered over to an empty spot at the bar, where the prospect eyed me nervously. Oh yeah, I pointed a gun at his head earlier… oops. "Can I get another shot of…something?" I asked him with what I hoped was a friendly smile.

**JUICE POV**

Amy sat on my lap, and Alex split, sitting at the bar talking to Half-Sack. I wanted to go after her, but, Amy was doing this thing to my ear and neck that really made me stand up and take notice, if you get my drift. We made out for a little while, but I made sure to keep an eye on Alex, she was sitting with a couple hanger-ons smoking a joint. She didn't smile very much, which was a shame, cause she had a great one, along with a great ass, great rack...

Anyway, I don't know how long I spent with Amy, but eventually Happy came back out and sat down at the table, and I told Amy to make herself scarce. "Holding out for some better tail?" Happy asked following my eyes to Alex who was now sitting alone, smoking and sipping a beer. "Want some advice about that one?"

"God, yes." I told him.

"Alex is all about control. She wants to control everything in her life. Guy that tames that is the one that takes it away from her, makes her lean on him every once in a while. That goes for life and in the sack, brother."

"So, take control?" I asked him.

"And people say you aren't the brightest lightbulb." Happy said. "How drunk are you?" He asked, randomly.

"I could be drunker… I wish I was drunker…" I told him.

"By the looks of it, Ali Cat is wasted. No way she could drive herself back home. Why don't you take a bottle of liquid courage for when you get there, and escort the lady?"

"Are you sure?" I asked, she didn't seem in the mood for partying earlier.

"There are two things Ali likes to do after a hit: fuck, and shower. You want her, now's the time."

I decided the pussy nervous shit I'd been feeling needed to go out the window. After all, she was just a piece of ass at the end of the day, and no piece of ass gets the better of me.

"Hey." I said to her. "There's no way you're driving home, let's go, I'll take you."

She raised her eyebrow at me, and I expected to get kicked in the balls for giving her an order, but she just smirked, and pulled her keys out, handing them to me. "Let's go then."

**ALEX POV**

Drunk, that wonderful feeling after tipsy, and before puking. I was squarely in the drunk phase, when Juice asked, no make that told, me that he was going to take me home. It caught me off guard, little puppy dog eyes telling me what to do; but it was pretty sexy, and as I said before, there are two things I like to do after a hit. He was taking hits off a Jack Daniels bottle the whole way there, offering it to me a few times, suffice it to say, he wouldn't be able to drive either.

We walked into the hotel room, and it was like a switch was flipped in him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him, kissing me roughly, and walking us back to the bed. I fell on it, him on top of me, biting and sucking at my neck and collarbone, running his hands down my sides pulling my shirt off, before pulling his off. The man had a great chest; I put my hands on it, pushing him up and rolling over on top of him. I unbuckled his belt, pulling his jeans and boxers off, and knelt down, grabbing his already excited cock in my hand, when surprisingly, he pulled me up, and shook his head. "Not tonight baby, I'm in the driver's seat." He said, pulling my shorts off and kissing my stomach. The feeling between my legs only intensified when he grabbed the waistband of my panties in his teeth, and peeled them off slowly. I shuddered as his he put his hands on the inside of my thighs, pushing them open slightly, putting his head between them. His breath on my heat made me squirm as he took the 'driver's seat' and began licking my folds and sucking on my clit.

"Fuck…" I said quietly, as breathing became harder to do. I arched my back, so close to that delicious feeling of euphoria, when he slipped one, then two fingers in me while still nipping my clit with his teeth, and over the edge I went, letting out a cry as I got dizzy from the combination of alcohol and orgasm. When I opened my eyes Juice was on top of me, kissing me, letting me taste myself on him. He positioned himself at my entrance, pulling a condom on quickly and pushed into me. He fit perfectly, not porn star huge, but definitely not lacking in the size or girth department.

"You feel so fucking good." He whispered in my ear as he began pounding into me. I grabbed his back, probably leaving scratch marks, as I held on tightly moving my hips in time with his.

"God…" I let the word escape me before moaning at the feeling of Juice inside me. He grabbed my legs putting them up on his shoulders, making me even tighter, and him even deeper inside me. "Fuck…" I repeated feeling myself getting close to another orgasm.

"That's it, scream for me baby." He said through gritted teeth, staring in my eyes. So, I obliged, crying out when another orgasm racked my body. I felt him tense up as he joined me in the delicious tingly feeling of post orgasm. We sat like that for a minute before he rolled over, pulling the condom off and dropping it in the trash can, before lying on the bed next to me where I was still controlling my breathing.

"God damn." I said quietly, smiling to myself.

"Yeah…damn." He echoed, pulling me over to him to lay on his chest, where I quickly passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N- THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS, THEY ARE LIKE CRACK TO ME! _**

**JUICE POV**

I woke up with a hot chick in my arms. Life could be worse. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand, and swore. I was late for work, which wasn't a big deal. But in an hour, I'd be late for church, which was a big deal. "Hey." I said quietly, kissing Alex's forehead, "Alex…" I said again, she groaned and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes always seemed to knock me on my ass, really bright and seemed to stare right through you.

"This better involve sex." She said in a warning tone.

"I gotta go to church." I told her, tightening my grip on her slightly.

"So go." She said, starting to close her eyes again.

"Uh… I would rather not walk." I said.

She sat up, giving me an annoyed look. "Do I have time for a shower?" She asked me.

Is she kidding? A chance to be naked and soapy with her? I'd face Clay's wrath for that. "Only if I can take one with you." I said.

She got up, and motioned for me. "Come on then."

We stood in the small hotel bathtub, I ran my hands down her slick back, resting my hands on her waist, and kissing her neck.

"Can I have a little control now?" She asked, a seductive look in her eye as she bent down and knelt in front of me. Fuck. Yes.

I nodded at her, running my hands through her wet hair as she sucked me off, massaging my balls while running her other hand on my cock. It didn't take long for me to feel the tingling sensation of an orgasm started running through me. "Shit Alex, I'm gonna… fuck… I'm gonna…." As I tried to warn her, it happened, and I emptied into her mouth. She swallowed it quickly, and stood up, grabbing a towel and drying off, while I stood in the now cold water, my knees threatening to buckle under me.

SOASOASOA

We pulled up to the TM parking lot with a couple minutes to spare. I jumped out of the driver's seat, ignoring Opie and Half-Sack stares and grabbed Alex as she walked past me to get back in the car. I gave her a kiss, pulling her towards me, my arm around her waist. She pulled away with a half smile and squeezed my arm. "See ya around." She said.

"Hey Ali, Clay's got something for ya." Happy yelled from inside one of the bays.

"Sweet. I'll be right there." She said, nodding at Opie and Half-Sack before heading into the office.

"Nice of you to show up." Opie said, grinning.

"I made it in time for church." I told him.

"So, how was it?" Sack asked me.

"Pretty fucking great." I answered honestly.

"Maybe I'll pick her up next time." Opie told me. That didn't sit with me at all.

"She's mine. You can have Amy, man." Everyone had a Cro Eater that they claimed as their own and the others wouldn't touch unless you decided you didn't want her that night. Amy was mine.

Opie laughed at me, throwing an arm over my shoulder. "Let's get to church brother."

Clay was in a pretty good mood when we started, a slightly disturbing sight. "It was all over the news, Alvarez had massive heart failure last night. DOA. Your girl is good Hap."

"I wouldn't steer you wrong Clay." Happy said from beside me.

"So now we gotta decide; do we want to keep her around here?" Clay asked us. "She good for anything besides hits?" He asked Happy.

"She's got some explosive experience, surveillance, interrogation, and… a great rack." Happy told the rest of us. "She'll do anything but killing innocents. That's how the Bastards lost her."

"Alright, so let's get a vote. Keep her here, yay or nay?" Clay said.

"Yay." Jax said.

"Nay." Tig said. "Bitch was going to break my fingers.

"Yay." Bobby said. "_Because_ the bitch was going to break Tig's fingers."

"Yay." Opie decided.

"Yay." Happy voted, of course.

"Yay." I said and I had to add, "Because I wanna hit that again."

Everyone laughed and Happy patted my back. "See what happens when you listen to me brother?" He asked me.

The vote finished up with Chibs, Piney and Clay voting yay, and the motion passed. Alex would be staying around for a while.

**ALEX POV**

Charming wasn't bad as far as small towns went. Well kept, lots of trees and grass, no big businesses of any kind. I wandered around the downtown area, killing time until, well… I didn't know what I was waiting for really… I guess to hear from Happy, talk to him about staying here. After a while I found myself walking past the police station. Not somewhere I was cool with being around. I didn't have a record beyond a couple misdemeanors before I turned 18, and I wanted to keep it that way. In my hurry to get as far away from it as possible, I bumped into someone, someone in a uniform. Great.

"Excuse me." I mumbled, starting to walk past him.

"Not a problem… are you new here?" He called to me as I walked away. One bad thing about small towns, everyone knew everyone.

"Yeah," I said, turning around. "Just got here a few days ago."

"Well, welcome to Charming, Chief Hale." He said, extending his hand. Leave it to me to find the sheriff.

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand quickly. There must be something in the water in this town, because most of the men are pretty damn hot.

"What brought you here?" He asked curiously. Another bad thing about small towns, everyone is so damn friendly.

"Uh, visiting some friends." I answered, hoping it would be enough.

"Oh yeah? Who?" He asked.

"Sons of Anarchy." I said quickly. Maybe they had this guy in their pocket.

His eyes darkened at the mention of SAMCRO. I guess he wasn't on the payroll. "I suppose it wouldn't do any good to tell you they are not the kind of men you want to be around."

"Probably not, but you can try if you want." I said, getting bored.

"SAMCRO is the cancer of this town. I am not lenient on them, or their friends." He warned.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said, walking away. Friendly fellow, that one.

My phone went off, and I had a text from Happy. '_You're in. Gotta celebrate. Come by the MC later.'_

Guess I was sticking around Charming a while.

SOASOASOA

I'd been sitting with Happy for a while, trying not to play his 'let's go shot for shot' game when Clay tapped me on the shoulder and gestured for me to follow him into the chapel.

"So you planning on sticking around?" He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess here's as good a place as any."

He smiled and nodded. "Good. You can work here in the office, Gemma's been bitching about wanting more time off."

"Cool." I said. It was always good to have a cover for how you were able to make money to, you know, live .

"Got another job for you." He said. "ATF has been up our ass lately and we need to place an order with the IRA, and make a down payment. Think you can do that for us?"

"I think I can manage." I told him. Who did he think I was? Errands were the easiest source of cash, I'm pretty sure anyone could handle that. "When?"

"I'll set it up for a couple days from now. This is weird for us, if you were a man, it would be discussed making you a prospect but…"

"I have no desire to wear a cut Clay, but I'm not going to be treated like a sweet butt either." I told him.

"Understood, we'll figure it out as we go then. You should probably start attending church. You won't have a vote, but at least you'll be kept in the loop." He offered.

"That's how it was with the Bastards. Worked out well."

Clay stood up, and hugged me. "Welcome to the family."

**JUICE POV**

Happy pulled out his tat equipment again to add to Alex's piece, and motioned me over. "Wanna give it a shot?" He asked, offering me the gun.

"Uh…" I started, glancing up at Alex. Tattooing Cro eaters was no big deal, if you fucked up, they wouldn't say anything. I was pretty positive Alex would have a lot to say if I messed up.

"Don't screw up." She said, pulling her shirt off. It took me a lot longer than Happy, and from the string of obscenities she was murmuring through gritted teeth, it hurt more than when Happy did it, but I finished, and it actually looked pretty damn good.

"Looks good, thanks. She said to me after she put her shirt back on, and sat back down.

"Glad you like it." I said with a grin. Half-Sack came to sit with us, offering up a joint.

"So… Half-Sack…" She said, "what's up with that name?"

"Oh, yeah when I was in Iraq I hit an IED and blew off a nut, see…" he said, pulling his pants down to show her his mangled junk.

She raised her eyebrow, laughing at him. "Put that shit away, you're gonna ruin me for other men." She teased.

"Quit flashing your coin purse Sack, no one wants to see that!" Bobby yelled from the other side of the room. We'd all seen it at one point but it was still painful to look at.

"So can I give you a tour of the place?" I whispered in Alex's ear, stealing Tig's line.

"Since you asked so nicely…" She said, standing up. "Let's go."

SOASOASOA

"And this… is where I used to stay." I said, opening one of the dorm room doors.

"Cute…" she said sarcastically, looking around at the sparse room. I grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, wanting to get right to it. If wasted sex had been that good, then tipsy sex should be fucking fantastic. She put her hand on the back of my head, holding me against her lips, and I tugged her shirt over her head, unsnapped her bra and pulled it off her. I grabbed both tits, they fit perfectly in my hands, and ran my thumbs over her nipples, and nipping at them when they became hard pebbles. She pulled her jeans off and bit my neck, slipping her fingertips under the waistband of my boxers, running them back and forth, sending shocks up my spine.

I pulled my jeans off and grabbed a handful of her ass, squeezing it. "Get on all fours." I told her, pushing her towards the bed. She crawled on the bed, and I watched her sexy ass move back and forth. She looked back at me raising her eyebrows and I crawled up on the bed, throwing on a condom, and pushing into her. I loved fucking girls from the back, so tight, and total control. I held onto her hips like they were the only thing keeping me from floating away, and listened to her sexy whimpers and sighs. I felt her getting closer, and slipped my hand down to her clit, rubbing it with my thumb while I plowed into her, and smiled when she threw her head back and screamed. I grabbed a handful of her hair, and kept my rhythm, until she clenched around me again. I couldn't hold on anymore and her pussy milked me until I couldn't sit up anymore.

After a few minutes, Alex got up and got dressed while I was still lying on the bed. She bent over and kissed me, giving me a quick smile, and saying bye. This girl was going to kill me.

**_A/N- NEXT CHAPTER WILL BRING IN ALEX'S FIRST MEETING WITH STAHL, AND POSSIBLY SOME VIOLENCE, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, I ALWAYS LIKE TO HEAR THEM, SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N- THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING. _**

**ALEX POV**

Walking around with 250,000 bucks in a backpack is nerve-wracking, and don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. I passed a sedan with a man and woman in it, ATF agents no doubt, and walked into the camping equipment store being used as the True IRA's front. Taking off my sunglasses I scanned the small area, the only people in there were the two men behind the counter. Giving them a small head nod, I began to 'shop' and the shopkeepers were there to help me of course.

"I need to put a payment down on a previous order." I said carefully.

"Of course, darling, if you come into the office, we can pull up your account information." The older of the two said in an Irish accent. We walked into the back office, where the man pulled out a small device, sweeping for bugs before sitting down. "Cameron." He said shaking my hand.

"Alex." I said.

"We can take your payment, and have the merchandise in a week, but we need ta ask a favor of tha Sons." Cameron told me.

This wasn't part of the plan; the plan was give this yahoo the money, and be on my way.

"I can't speak for them…" I told him. "But I can bring it to Clay."

"Michael McKeavey was killed by the port commissioner, beaten ta death." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said. I wasn't really, didn't know the guy.

"We want tha Sons to avenge him, kill the Port Commissioner." He told me. "Tell Clay he'll get half off this order and tha next one if it's done."

"I'll tell him." I promised. That was a lot of scratch they'd be saving, meaning they could afford a decent payout on the hit. Good news for me. "Get me some merch, throw it in some bags, so I can walk out of here looking legit."

SOASOASOA

I sat at the end of the redwood table, next to Happy, listening to the club shit I could care less about, and waited till Clay asked for any new business. "The Irish want a favor." I told him.

"What kinda favor?" He asked.

I told him the situation, Chibs swore, banging his hand on the table; apparently the guy had been a friend of his. "I'll let Cameron know we'll take care of it." Clay said. "Alex, Bobby, can you do it?"

I nodded, as did Bobby. It was common knowledge Bobby had a ton of alimony and child support to pay, he'd take any job right now.

"I'll go too, need a driver." Opie offered.

"You two mind splitting the payout three ways?" Clay asked us.

I shook my head; I had enough money to keep me in the black a while. I was a lot of bad things but, I wasn't selfish.

SOASOASOA

We pulled up to some shithole apartments Sunday afternoon. Apparently the port commissioner had a Sunday routine; go to church with the fat wife, then fuck the black girlfriend. Bobby and I walked up the steps, and I pulled my ski mask down; could never be too careful. Bobby and I stood on either side of the door of the apartment, waiting for the mark. Bobby pulled his mask down as the door opened, and the fat man in a cheap suit walked out. He turned my direction and I grabbed him, putting a bullet in his stomach, when he fell to his knees, Bobby put one in his back. We ran down the stairs and jumped in the SUV, and Opie got us the hell out of Oakland.

SOASOASOA

A week after the hit, I was sitting in the clubhouse with the Sons, and Gemma walked in quickly. "Everyone look alive, ATF is ready to pounce." She said. Everyone ran like trapped rats, making sure anything and everything illegal was out of sight. The doors flew open and agents swarmed in, yelling at everyone to get down, pointing their guns. I got thrown down by some gorilla in a flak vest, landing on the floor hard.

"Alright, alright, no need for everyone to get excited." A nasty looking woman in a pants suit said, waltzing in. She glanced at everyone on the ground wearing a smug grin. She walked past Gemma, making sure to step on her fingers, and Clay tried to jump up, before being pushed back down by an ATF boot. She kept walking, and stopped in front of me. "And who is this?" She said, motioning for the agent that threw me down to pull me back up. "A cro eater perhaps?" She asked to no one in particular. "But why would a cro eater be here when everyone else is a Son or an old lady?" She smiled at me, sizing me up. "What are you about 5'6", 5'7"?" She asked me. I stared at her, until she spoke again. "Fine. We are here to arrest a Bobby 'Elvis' Munson for the murder of port commissioner Brenan Hefner." She said, pacing while reading off a piece of paper. "An eyewitness picked Mr. Munson 's photo out of a line up. They also saw another assailant, wearing a mask, slight build, female, about…" she said, stopping in front of me and glancing at her paper. "5'6" to 5'7"." She smiled at me, staring me down. "Alright, let's go boys." She said, as they cuffed Bobby. She walked out pausing at the door to say, "Have a nice day."

A soon as the doors shut, Clay jumped up. "Church, now."

I sat at the table for a second time, watching the Sons argue amongst themselves before Clay brought them to order. "Juice, get what you can on the witness." He said, and Juice pulled out a laptop, setting to work on it. "How the fuck are we going to clean up this mess."

After a while, Juice looked up. "I can't find a name, but ATF has a safe house out in Lodi, if they're gonna keep wraps on a witness, that's where they'll be."

Everyone sat in silence, contemplating what to do. "I'll go." I said. "It's my mess too."

"Me too." Happy said, glancing at me.

"Fine." Clay said. "Just get this shit done, so we can get Bobby out."

SOASOASOA

The hit was supposed to be simple. Happy took the back, and I took the front, one shot to the chest for the officers watching the entrance. Fatal wounds, no witnesses. We walked in the house, clearing out the other two officers and I came face to face with a young black girl, couldn't have been older than sixteen, trembling in a corner. "Fuck." I said backing up. I didn't shoot kids, I didn't shoot innocents.

"What's the problem?" Happy asked coming back.

"It's a kid, Hap. It's a goddamn kid." I told him.

"It's a fucking rat. Kill her and let's go." He said gruffly, looking around nervously.

"We can't do this, she's an innocent. We _don't_ do this." I said.

Happy raised his gun, firing a shot into the crying girl's head. "You don't." he corrected, starting to walk out.

My blood was boiling. How could he do that shit? She was a fucking kid! He walked back towards me, grabbing my arm. "Let's go."

**JUICE POV**

We were sitting around the clubhouse, waiting for Alex and Happy to get back so we could party. I hadn't hooked up with Alex since I tatted her; she kept to herself pretty much, just showed up for church and occasionally to have a drink. The door flew open and Happy stormed in, looking more pissed off than usual, Alex was behind him, looking equally pissed.

"Is it done?" Clay asked Alex.

"Ask the fucking kid killer." She said, staring at Happy's back.

Happy tensed up, and turned around, his fists clinched. "You have something to say to me?" he asked her in a voice that would make most men piss their pants and run the other direction.

"Yeah I do. Killing kids is fucked up, you're fucked up." She yelled at him.

"I did what I had to do. I protected this club; I cleaned up your fucking mess!" He yelled back. The rest of the club stood back, watching the show.

"Killing innocents puts you in a whole new realm of fucking heartless." She screamed.

"Don't act high and mighty with me, Alexandria, you're just like me." Happy hissed at her.

Alex grabbed a beer mug off a nearby table and threw it, missing Happy's head by a couple inches. Happy's eyes widened and he charged at her, tackling her to the ground.

"Holy Shite!" Chibs yelled, as the both rolled on the ground. We started to go break them up, but Clay held up a hand, watching them. Alex ended up on top, getting a few solid punches to his face before he got a solid hit to her jaw. He got a hit to her stomach, and grabbed a handful of her hair as she landed another punch to his nose, a gusher of blood coming out of it.

"Mother fucker!" She yelled at him, rolling off of him and pulling his hand out of her hair. They both jumped up and stared at each other breathing heavily, but neither one made a move back to each other.

"Are you two done now?" Clay asked, stepping between them. "Feel better?" He asked.

They both nodded, and Alex spit some blood out. "I think you broke my fucking jaw." She said to Happy.

"And you broke my goddamn nose." He responded, holding a bar napkin to the blood coming from his nose.

She laughed at him. "When did you grow a vagina? Pulling fucking hair?"

"No one said I fight fair." He responded with a laugh. Just like that, they beat the shit out each other and now they were fine.

"Do you think you could do that in some oil, or some jello, with another chick?" Tig asked Alex from across the room. "Preferably naked?"

**_A/N- PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I READ AND APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE! I'M ALSO ROLLING A COUPLE NEW STORY IDEAS AROUND IN MY HEAD IF YO__U WOULD LIKE TO HEAR THEM AND GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK, LET ME KNOW EITHER IN THE REVIEWS OR IN A MESSAGE AND I'LL MESSAGE YOU THEM. THANKS!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N- THANK YOU TO ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS, YOU MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! THIS CHAPTER IS SMUT AND FLUFF BETWEEN JUICE AND ALEX, BUT NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE CRAZY!_**

**JUICE POV**

After Alex was checked out by Chibs who confirmed that her jaw wasn't broken, she went outside and sat on the picnic table, smoking a joint. I walked out and sat next to her, and she passed me the j. "You ok?" I asked her.

"Yep, just blowing off some steam." She said, staring ahead.

"You wanna blow off some more steam?" I asked her with a smile.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Look at the balls on Juice." She said, smiling. "Follow me to my place?"

SOASOASOA

I pulled up to Alex's apartment and followed her in. The place was clean, but there was no pictures, no decorations, it was completely bare, barring furniture.

"You want something to drink?" She asked me.

"Uh… sure… whatever you got."

She grabbed me a beer, and opened one herself. We sat on the couch drinking for a minute, before I put an arm around, and started kissing her neck, putting my free hand on her stomach. She squirmed a little and put her hands on my chest, pulling at my cut. "You sure you're ok?" I asked her.

She laughed at me. I get laughed at a lot. "I'm fine, woman." She said teasingly. Damnit, I gotta quit with all the pussy shit. I stood up and pulled her up with me, kissing her and pulling off my cut and shirt. She pulled away and undressed slowly, throwing pieces of clothing at me. Her clothes smelled like cigarettes and baby powder, it was fucking addictive. She smiled at me, different than her usual smile, it looked nice, like she was actually happy and not just faking it. I pulled my jeans off and walked over to her, kissed her again, ran my hand through her hair.

She bit my lip a little and I got even harder than I was which I didn't think was possible. She leaned over the couch, and I grabbed a handful of ass before running my hand up to her hips. I pushed her legs open and slid into her, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I could keep this pussy forever, I had no doubt about that, but the girl that was attached to it, I didn't know about that. She had demons in her, kept them well hidden, but they came to the surface every once in a while… like tonight.

She matched my rhythm, pushing towards me hard, breathing heavily. "Juice…" She said softly. It was the first time she'd said my name when I was inside her, it was enough to blow right then, but I held on, gripping her hips until she came, and followed right behind her.

After we cleaned up and got dressed again, we were sitting at her kitchen table, smoking cigarettes. I decided to grow a pair. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Alex shrugged, blowing out some smoke, the way she moved her mouth was enough to give me a chub. "Garage is closed tomorrow, probably nothing."

"I wanna take you somewhere." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, another move of hers that drove me nuts. "Where?"

"You'll see tomorrow." I said, not wanting to tell her what I was planning. "You in?"

She flicked her ashes into the ashtray, studying it before looking back at me. "Sure."

SOASOASOA

**ALEX POV**

Juice pulled up outside around 11 and threw me a helmet. I shook my head and threw it back. "No way."

He sighed and threw it again. "What's your deal? Scared?"

"Not scared, just superstitious." I said tossing it back again, hoping he would let it go. He didn't. "People like me, get on bikes, they come back in body bags eventually. I stay off a bike; I stay out of a body bag." I admitted. "It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid." Juice said, hopping off the bike. "But I promise you will not end up in a body bag from riding on the back of my bike." He handed me the helmet again. "Trust me."

I didn't want to argue anymore and I didn't want him to call me scared again. "Fine." I agreed, throwing the helmet on.

SOASOASOA

The ride was pretty damn great I had to admit. I felt high when he finally stopped. "Where are we?" I asked him, we stopped quite literally on the side of the road. He parked the bike behind some brush and motioned for me to follow him. After a short walk, we hit the edge of a pond, green grass, hills in the horizon; it was like a damn postcard.

"It's cool right?" he asked me, snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah, it is." I said, looking at him. He was grinning like a love smitten school boy. I sat on the grass staring out at the pond and Juice sat next to me. He was a sweet guy, really wanted people to be happy. "How'd you end up here?" I asked him.

"I found it one day when I was out riding…" He began.

"I meant Charming, SAMCRO…" I said, cutting him off.

"Oh, that. I grew up in Lodi, growing up I saw SAMCRO and the Mayans riding around all the time, it was like seeing superheroes. I got really into bikes in high school, and learned to tinker around with them so I could afford the upkeep. I joined the Army, did Intel for four years, and when I got out, I prospected in with the Sons." He said. "What about you?"

"It's a long, boring story." I told him.

He grabbed my hand, holding it on his knee, it wasn't sexual; just a sweet gesture. "I've got nothing but time." He said.

I sighed, but told him. "I grew up in Utah on a compound with a bunch of crazy militia survivalists, learned to shoot before I was 5. When I was 16 the leader of the group wanted another wife, and I was going to have the honor. My mom freaked the fuck out about it, and smuggled me out to some friends of hers from when she was a kid. They got me involved with some groups out in Utah, doing errands and grunt shit, and I worked my way up from there." I looked over at him and he was staring, wide-eyed. "That's pretty much it."

"That… sucks… I'm sorry." He said, clearly flustered.

"It's cool, in the past now." I told him, wishing he'd calm down.

He kissed my hand, another sweet gesture. Oh crap; this wasn't just sex anymore with him. I should have seen this coming, but I ignored the signs. "Juice, where do you think… this is going?" I asked gesturing to us.

"I dunno… I mean, I like you a lot, you're a bad ass girl, I'd like to keep going…" He babbled.

"Juice, you're a great guy, but let's be honest, I'm not old lady material. I think we need to keep this casual, you know?" I tried to say gently.

He gave me the puppy dog eyes but answered, "yeah, cool… casual." He got up and offered me his hand. "Come on, we should get back.

**_A/N- I KNOW I KNOW, POOR JUICE! MAYBE HE CAN CHANGE HER MIND? I LOVE REVIEWS!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- BECAUSE I HAVE SUCH AWESOME PEOPLE READING THIS STORY, I DECIDED TO PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT. PLEASE RETURN THE LOVE IN THE FORM OF REVIEWS!**_

**JUICE POV**

It took close to two weeks, but Bobby was released due to lack of evidence, and we were having one hell of a party. We were swimming in pussy, beer and dope. Bobby had been here about 10 minutes and was already face down in a sweet butt's lap. Alex walked in, wearing a wife beater and a pair of black shorts, and looked way fucking better than the Cro Eaters that spent all day getting ready for tonight.

I remembered what she said, keep it casual, so I waved at her, and went back to talking to Amy, my usual piece of ass. This chick would give anything to be more than just a sweet butt, but she didn't make me feel the way Alex did. You know, where just looking at her drove you crazy, and not being around her made you even more nuts.

She waved back at me, and walked over to Happy and Jax who were playing pool. I kept an eye on her, but focused most of my attention on the girl wearing next to nothing. After pretending to listen to her talk, I grabbed her hand and took her back to have her do what Cro Eaters do best.

**ALEX POV**

I watched Juice take some sweet butt to the back, and took a shot. I know keep it casual means not exclusive, but come on, I wanted to get laid too.

"You ok with that?" Jax asked me, looking over at Juice.

"Yeah, none of my business." I told him, looking over at him. He was cute, not my type, but he'd do in a pinch.

"So where you gonna get off tonight?" He asked me with a wicked smile.

"I dunno yet, any ideas?" I said with a smile.

"I can think of a few, darling." He said, wrapping an arm around me and kissing me.

We made out for a few minutes until Clay walked over. "We've got company." He said, looking out at the parking lot, there were tons of headlights coming in. "Let's go."

I walked outside with the Sons, standing next to Gemma and watched Clay compare dick sizes with some guy named Zobelle, who wanted him to stop selling guns to coloreds. Clay naturally told him to stick it up his ass, and the guy and his posse of white supremacists left.

I thought about going inside and finishing what I started with Jax, but really wasn't in the mood anymore. Jax didn't look too upset; he had two girls dancing for him. I walked out to my car, but it wouldn't turn over.

"Piece of shit!" I yelled, jumping out and kicking the tire. Yeah I knew it wouldn't help, but it made me feel a little better.

"Need a ride?" Gemma asked, walking up. "Or would like to rough it up a little more?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said, getting in her car.

We drove a couple minutes and Gemma spoke. "So you and Juice, how's that working out?"

"There is no me and Juice." I corrected.

"Oh come on, I've seen the way he looks at you, the way you look back at him, I'm not stupid."

"Gemma, I'm not exactly 'old lady' material. Juice is a good guy; he doesn't need someone like me." I told her.

"You definitely aren't 'old lady' material, in normal circumstances." Gemma said. "But Juice, he's not quite normal, and neither are you. You gonna give up on something good because you're scared?"

I tried to think of something, when a car behind us started honking and flashing its brights at us. "What the hell?" I said, as Gemma pulled over. She motioned to the glove compartment, and I grabbed a small pistol out, setting it in my lap.

A hysterical blonde woman came up, screaming about her baby choking, and I dropped the pistol in the floorboard, jumping out with Gemma to go help. I stood beside Gemma, and as she pulled the shade back on the baby seat, everything went black.

SOASOASOA

I woke up face down on a concrete floor. I didn't move, and listened to what was going on. I heard Gemma screaming, and what sounded like two, maybe three guys. I opened my eyes and saw one of them on Gemma, raping her, and the other two standing a little further back, between me and Gemma, watching. I felt around and grabbed a long metal pipe from a workbench next to where I had been tossed, and looked at the two guys standing back. One had a holster hanging off his side, the other didn't.

I got up quietly, Gemma glanced at me, but made no motion that would alert the men in masks I would was up, and crept as close as I could to the one with gun, and swung for the fences with the pipe. He hit the ground, and the one next to him, jumped at me. I kicked him off, hitting him square in the balls and scrambled for the gun off the unconscious, hopefully dead, man laying on the ground with blood coming from under his mask.

As I got the gun out, I heard another gun cock, and rolled, jumping up and shooting at the man that was on Gemma, and now pointing a gun at me. We fired at almost the same time, Gemma kicked the guy firing at me as he shot, and I hit him in the chest as he stumbled. The third guy was getting up, and trying to keep someone alive to figure out what the fuck was going on, I shot both knees. The left side of my stomach, close to my side was killing me.

I shot the one that I hit with a pipe in the back of the head, just to be sure he wouldn't be getting up, and clutched the pain in my side; it felt like it was on fucking fire. The one who I shot in the kneecaps was howling in pain, and I felt like joining him but, luckily, my adrenaline was still pumping and I got the keys to the cuffs holding Gemma off one of the dead guys.

She rubbed her wrists, and then grabbed me, telling me to sit down as she pulled out her cell phone.

"I'm fine; we just need to get out of here." I told her, still holding my side. Shit was starting to spin and I felt like I was going to throw up or pass out, maybe both.

Gemma hung up her phone and grabbed me, trying to push me down to sit against the wall. "I'm fucking fine!" I said again, even though I really couldn't see straight anymore.

"You've been shot you stupid bitch, sit down!" She yelled at me. I pulled away my hand from the left side of my stomach, and was a little surprised to see it covered in blood. I'd never been shot before. Stabbed, beaten, and burned, yes. Shot, never; but I would have liked to think that I would have know about it.

**JUICE POV**

Clay pulled everyone out of the party but Bobby, who was too wasted to move, we armed up, and got on our bikes, the prospect driving the van with Chibs and Piney, flying towards the warehouse on 40. Clay didn't say much just that Gemma and Alex were in trouble. We got there and busted down the front and back doors, dropping our guns when walked in.

It looked like a fucking horror movie scene. Three guys in masks, blood everywhere. Clay pulled the mask off one, and the entire side of his head was caved in, probably from the pipe lying next to him. There was one screaming in pain, which was understandable, seeing as both his kneecaps, had been blown off.

"Someone shut him the fuck up!" Alex screamed from a corner. Gemma was holding her jacket to Alex's stomach.

"She's been shot, someone get her out of here and to the fucking hospital!" Gemma yelled at us.

Chibs ran over, taking the jacket and talking to Alex in a low voice. "Alright sweetheart, time to get you out of here." He turned his head yelling at us. "I need some help over here."

We looked at Clay, who glanced at me. I guess I looked pretty worried, because he told me and Piney to go with Chibs and get her to St. Thomas. Jax said Tara would be waiting for us.

I ran over to Chibs, and he told me to hold the jacket to her. Gemma's grey jacket was completely soaked through, and Alex was breathing really slow and heavy. Chibs picked her up and we got her out to the van.

Piney drove to St. Thomas like a bat out of hell. "Hey guys." Alex said, first time acknowledging us.

"You can't go Rambo without us darling, it's just not fair." Chibs said with a grin, pulling away the jacket to look at the damage.

"Have you ever been shot before?" She asked me quietly, her blinking was slowing down, it kind of worried me.

"No, not shot." I told her.

"Me either… it fucking sucks." She said.

Her eyes closed for a second, and I grabbed her hand, "Hey, we're almost there." Her eyes opened back up, and she yelled as Chibs was working on her. "Do you have to do that?" I asked him.

"Well it's either that or let her bleed out Juicy boy." He told me.

"Yeah… right. Sorry." I said holding her hand till we pulled up to St. Thomas, and Tara and some other doctor looking types took over, pushing her down the hall and out of sight.

SOASOASOA

Clay and the others got to St. Thomas a while later, Gemma in tow. She looked like shit, her face was all beat up, and she looked dead behind the eyes. "What happened?" Chibs asked them, after making sure the waiting area we were in was empty.

"Three grunts, sporting Aryan ink. They tricked the girls with a girl saying her baby was choking. They were raping Gemma when Alex woke up and took care of them, guess they didn't know who she was. They were hired to send us a message, 'stop selling guns to coloreds.'" Clay said, sitting down and grabbing Gemma's hand. "We took care of the mess; we'll go to church later and figure this shit out. How is she?"

"She lost some blood, but she was conscious the entire ride." Chibs told him, stopping when Tara walked in.

"She's going to be fine. The bullet missed anything important. We would prefer she stay overnight, but after some colorful language use, she told us she would rather leave." Tara said.

"Thank God." Gemma said quietly.

"Here's a prescription for some antibiotics and pain killers, keep an eye on her tonight. Bring her in if anything happens."

The doors opened again and Alex walked in, a little unsteady with a nurse pushing a wheelchair. "I'm not fucking crippled, and I'm not using a goddamn wheelchair." She was saying to the obviously annoyed nurse.

The nurse stopped in front of us and sighed. "She's all yours; she's been a lovely patient."

**_A/N- MAYBE A BRUSH WITH DEATH WILL MAKE ALEX REALIZE THAT SHE DOES WANT JUICE, OR MAYBE IT WILL PUSH HER FURTHER AWAY? I DON'T KNOW YET, PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP SWAY ME!_**


	9. Author's Note

_**A/N- OK SO I'VE HIT KIND OF A WRITER'S BLOCK WITH MY OTHER STORY 'FAMILY TIES' RIGHT NOW, I'M NOT ABANDONING IT BY ANY MEANS, BUT I DON'T WANT TO FORCE A CRAP CHAPTER OUT JUST TO UPDATE YOU KNOW? SO I HAVE A QUESTION FOR THE PEOPLE READING THIS STORY. I HAVE THREE NEW STORY IDEAS ROLLING AROUND, AND I WANTED SOME OPINIONS ON WHICH ONE MOST PEOPLE WOULD BE INTERESTED IN. MAYBE WRITING OUT SOME NEW STUFF WILL GET MY JUICES FLOWING FOR FAMILY TIES AGAIN, SO HERE ARE THE IDEAS, PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS! THANKS!**_

_**#1**_

_**When Half-Sack dies, SAMCRO finds out that he had a twin sister living in Lodi. Follows her being brought into club life, and how the club reacts when she starts acting like a sweetbutt/cro eater.**_

_**#2**_

_**Jax meets a girl, and does his best to keep her out of the loop of club life. Hides her from the other members and Gemma, and hides all the club activities from her... until she gets put in danger because of it. (Dun dun duuuunnn!)**_

_**#3  
>Girl moves into Charming and starts dating a Nords member. Doesn't really understand how shitty they are until she's too far in to get out, until she meets Juice and he and SAMCRO decide to protect her. (Chose Juice cause it's an extra screw you to the Nords that he isn't white.)<strong>_

_**I WILL HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP OF ANGEL OF DEATH LATER TODAY, JUST PUTTING FINISHING TOUCHES ON IT! THANKS!**_

_**-LESLIEAH**_


	10. Chapter 9

**JUICE POV**

I told Clay I would stay with Alex. He raised his eyebrows at me, but told me to take her home, and that the prospect would come by in the morning. By the time we got to her place, the painkillers had kicked in, and Alex ran into the doorframe walking in, laughing hysterically.

"Whoops!" She said, falling into me. I grabbed her and led her into the bedroom.

She pulled her clothes off, throwing on a wife beater and shorts and grabbed a bottle of pills off her nightstand. "What are those?" I asked her, taking them. Mixing medicine seemed like a bad idea.

"They help me sleep." She said, trying to grab them.

I looked at the description, these weren't just for helping you sleep; these would knock you on your ass. "I don't think you need these tonight." I said, slipping them in my pocket.

"Yeah, I do." She argued, I pushed her back on the bed, and looked her in the eyes.

"No. You don't." I told her. She looked at me for a minute but laid down instead of arguing more. I wasn't sure what to do; did I lay down with her? There was no way sex was in the cards, so would keeping it casual include lying in bed with her?

I decided to go lay on the couch, when she sat up a little. "Juice…"

I turned around, "yeah?"

"Stay with me?" she asked. I smiled at her, and pulled my shirt and jeans off, getting into bed, wrapping an arm around her waist.

She turned and faced me, laying her head on my shoulder. It felt good, felt right. "Thank you." She whispered, looking at me with heavy lids.

I kissed her forehead, and she reached up, kissing me, then pulled away and closed her eyes falling asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to a banging on the apartment door; Alex was still knocked out, so I got up and answered it. Half-Sack was there, telling me I needed to get to church. I glanced back at Alex's room, trying to decide if I should tell her goodbye or not, but I didn't want to wake her up, so I left. Just keeping it casual right?

**ALEX POV**

One more day in that apartment and I would have gone crazy. For the past two weeks I'd sat around, my car was still at TM, Happy said it was taking 'longer than expected' to fix it. I got Half-Sack to tell me the truth. The car was fixed a day after I got shot, the guys were just making sure I didn't try to push myself before I was healed up enough. Miraculously, after I called Happy, telling him I was going walk up to TM to beat someone's ass until my car was fixed, it appeared in the parking lot.

I drove up to Teller Morrow, figuring I could help Gemma out in the office, and find out what the hell was going on, since everyone I'd talked to the past two weeks would just say, 'it's being taken care of.'

"Hey baby." Gemma said when I walked into the office. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I told her, looking at her carefully. "How are you?"

She stiffened slightly. "Better." She said simply, handing me some invoices to file. I looked at Abel, Jax's kid, in a playpen, messing with toys. "Nita couldn't come over today." She told me, noticing me looking at the baby. I didn't like kids very much, too much noise and messiness, and too many questions.

After working in silence for a few minutes, Gemma got up. "I need to talk to Clay for a few minutes, can you watch him?"

"Uh…" I said, glancing at the blond kid.

"It's easy, just don't drop him." She said walking out. I looked at the baby, and I swear to God he was staring me down. I turned away to finish my work, and the kid started wailing like a siren.

"Shh!" I said frantically, hoping Gemma didn't think I was killing her grandkid. "Knock it off!" I said to him, grabbing a toy and trying to hand it to him.

"What's going on?" Juice said, walking in the office.

"MAKE HIM STOP!" I yelled over the screaming. I was getting a damn headache.

Juice walked over to Abel and picked him, talking softly to him and the kid shut up. Just like that. "He just wanted to be held." He told me trying to hand him to me. I shook my head, but Juice handed him to me anyway. "I gotta get back to work." He told me walking out.

"What's his deal?" I asked Abel, who was grabbing handfuls of my hair. He yelled nonsense happily, smiling. "Oh yeah?" I asked him, until I heard the door open again.

"See, wasn't that hard." Gemma said, taking Abel from me.

SOASOASOA

"Welcome back to the table." Clay said to me at the first meeting I had been at since I'd been shot. I nodded as the others murmured welcomes. "Alright, we've got a problem. Some asshole raped Oswald's little girl at Fun Town, he came to us to get justice. Pro-bono work. Let's take a vote."

They went around the table, Tig and Happy both voted no, saying that the club didn't need to take on any more charity work. The Sons stared at me after Happy voted. "What?" I said, annoyed.

"You saved my wife, took a bullet for this club, you've got a vote." Clay told me.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm in." I said.

SOASOASOA

The club split up, trying to find a lead on the rapist. I went up to the hospital, to see if the kid's mom could give us any sort of lead.

"Mrs. Oswald?" I said to a skittish looking woman in the hall outside the girl's door.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm a friend of Gemma's, How is Tristan?" I asked her, trying to get to the point quickly.

"She's doing fine, she doesn't remember anything." She said a little too quickly for my taste. I walked away, literally running into Gemma on my way out.

"In a hurry?" She asked.

"Hit a dead end. Kid's mom said she doesn't remember anything. I'm gonna go back to the clubhouse and see if anyone else came up with anything."

"Hold on a minute." Gemma said. "Let me see if I can find out anything."

Gemma walked away with Tristan's mom, taking her outside. I stood awkwardly in the hallway for a second, before slipping into Tristan's room.

"Who are you?" She asked me from the bed. Her face was bruised and cut up; she looked so small in the hospital bed, so breakable.

"Alex… I'm just waiting for your Mom to come back." I said, standing in the doorway.

"Oh…" She said, staring at me carefully.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She shrugged and looked down at her hands. Oh crap, she better not start crying.

"If it makes you feel any better, I got shot a few weeks ago." I offered.

"Really?" She asked looking back up at me. "Where?" I lifted my shirt up to show her the healing wound on my stomach. "Whoa…" She said quietly. "Did it hurt?"

"Probably not as much as you're hurting right now." I told her honestly. "I'm going to get the guy who did this to you." I said.

"You are?" She asked me. I nodded at her. "Are you going to hurt him?"

"Do you want me to?"I asked.

She thought for a minute before looking back at me. "I want him to hurt as bad as I do."

"You remember don't you Tristan? You know who did this…" I said quietly.

Her eyes filled up with tears and she nodded. "It was the clown, the one at the dunk tank…"

Bingo. "Alright, kid, I gotta go." I said abruptly. I didn't wanna see this girl cry.

I walked down the hall quickly, pulling my phone out and calling Jax as I went.

SOASOASOA

I pulled up to Fun Town and the guys followed shortly after. We walked to the group of carnies shutting down rides, looking for a fight. Some of SAMCRO had been there earlier today, and were pissed about being lied to. "I hear you boys are harboring a fugitive." Jax yelled when we got into earshot. HE threw a punch at the first guy he got to, and all hell broke loose.

"I'm not afraid to hit a girl." A tall thinner carnie with very few teeth said with a smirk.

"Me either." I replied, throwing a punch. It felt good being back in the thick of it, causing pain to someone that wasn't me. After a few minutes, Clay started yelling for us to go, so regretfully, I jumped off the carnie, spitting on him as I walked away.

SOASOASOA

We pulled the piece of shit into the woods, waiting on Oswald to show up. "Please, please help me!" The carnie screamed looking at me.

"She's the last one you wanna plead your case to." Clay said with a chuckle before stuffing a handkerchief in his mouth.

Oswald pulled up, running down to the short clearing. "We call this an elsie maker." He whispered to the screaming carnie. "Strips the balls right off a bull." He stopped, looking around, trying to muster up the courage to finish the job.

He dropped the tool, turning to Clay. "I can't. I'm sorry. I can't." He said, before going back to his car. Clay sighed, grabbing the 'elsie maker' and going up to the writhing piece of shit, stripping his balls while Jax yelled for him to stop.

"Let him bleed out, bury him in the woods." He said to Bobby and Tig. "Juice, gift wrap those." He said, motioning to the balls on the ground. "Take this back to the clubhouse, don't get your prints on it." He told me. "Insurance." He added, and I nodded.

"Hey!" Juice yelled as I walked away. "You're bleeding." He motioned to my stomach.

"I probably tore a stitch." I said nonchalantly. "I'll get Chibs to check it out when I get back."

"You need to be careful." He said quietly.

"Ok Dad." I said sarcastically, walking away.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me back towards him. "I'm fucking serious Alex." He said, any trace of humor gone from his face. "You're not invincible."

"It's none of your business Juice." I told him, annoyed.

"Yeah it is. You made it my business. I can't help the way I feel about you. I don't want to feel like I'm going crazy every time I look at you, but I do. I worry about you, if you got hurt again, if you died… I don't know what the fuck I'd do." He confessed before pulling me into a deep kiss.

I got lost in the kiss for a minute before pulling away. "You can't do this Juice. I'll just disappoint you." I said sadly, turning my back on him and leaving.


	11. Chapter 10

**_A/N- AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY LIKE THEM!_**

**JUICE POV**

We sat around the redwood table, talking about CaraCara and the douche bag, Georgie Caruso, who was threatening the talent. I looked over at Alex, who as usual, didn't seem to be paying much attention. After our kiss in the woods a couple weeks ago, I hadn't talked to her much.

Happy told me I was a retard, the club's other nickname for me, said that worrying about Alex was pointless, she didn't want anyone to. He also said she would never be an old lady, so I should just forget about it.

"What we need is a diversion, something to distract Caruso while we take care of any muscle before we go have a talk with him." Jax said, glancing down at Alex.

The rest of us stared at her until she finally looked up. "What? Cause I have tits I have to do it?" She questioned. Everyone nodded at her.

"You can say you're going in for an audition." Jax told her. "Hot chick will definitely keep him occupied for a few minutes."

"Oh fuck off, let Tig tuck his dick and put on a dress then." She protested.

"You flatter me sweetheart." Tig said with faux appreciation.

"Come on Ali darling, we can get Luanne's girls to spruce ya up." Chibs said.

"What the fuck is wrong with the way I look now?" She asked him.

"You're too respectable." Piney said, easing some of the heat off of Chibs.

"I like you best now." She told Piney before looking back at Jax.

"Come on Alex, we need ya." He said one last time.

She sat back in her chair, crossing her arms. "Fine, but I'm getting drunk afterward… and possibly before."

"Alright I think that's it, Grim Bastards are coming down next week for some merchandise and to help with a run." Clay said, banging the gavel.

Happy looked over at Alex when Clay made the announcement about the Bastards. She smiled at him slightly. I didn't really know what her history was with them. Did she have a guy like me? One that went crazy for her? Is that the real reason she left?

SOASOASOA

**ALEX POV**

After getting a 'makeover' from Luanne's glam team, I pulled up to Georgie Caruso's studio, where Jax, Tig, Juice, Chibs and Opie were waiting. I was uncomfortable as all get out, wearing a skin tight red bandage dress with no straps, my boobs hoisted up to my chin, and my hair curled and teased. It felt like I had a pound of makeup on my face, it was not a good day for me.

The guys cat called as I walked up, and I shot them a look of death, before snapping my fingers at Tig. "Hey, hey, hey! Eyes up here!" I told him, resisting the urge to slap the grin off his face.

"You got a gun?" Jax asked me with a smirk.

"Where the hell am I supposed to put one?" I asked him.

"Oh I can think of a couple places you could stick one." Tig said with his usual dirty grin.

"I will cut your dick off if you don't shut up." I shot back.

"Alright killer, just go in there, keep him distracted for 5 minutes. We aren't killing this one, so keep a leash on." Jax lectured me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No promises."

I went inside, telling the girl at the receptionist desk I had an appointment. She pointed to the office door, telling me to go ahead and go in. I walked in and a slimy looking guy was sitting behind the desk. "Hi! I umm… have an interview with Mr. Caruso…" I said in my best deer in the head lights voice.

"Georgie, please!" He said, jumping up and kissing my cheek. Ew. "And you are…" He asked.

"Oh! Kayla!" I told him quickly.

"Kayla… Well, come here, come have a seat." He said, sitting back in his chair and patting his lap. Oh hell no.

"Oh… um…" I said, playing dumb and looking around for another chair.

Georgie laughed. "The innocent thing, I love it!" He said, clapping his hands. "Come here sweetie, I need to check the merchandise."

I walked over slowly, glancing at the clock. 2 more minutes. I sat down on the edge of his knee and he immediately put a hand on my knee. If he only knew how close I was to choking him, he wouldn't be so friendly.

"Have you thought of getting a boob job?" He asked, grabbing my chest. "The real ones are nice, but if we could bump you up a cup you'd hit a much wider audience." His other hand trailed up my skirt. "Now what are we working with down here…"

That was it; I jumped up, grabbing a handful of hair and slamming his head against the desk a few times, when the Sons finally walked in.

"Jesus Christ!" Chibs said, laughing. "What happened here?"

"I got bored?" I said innocently, dropping the hair in my hand.

"You crazy bitch!" Georgie yelled, wiping his face off.

"Listen up Georgie, you leave CaraCara and Luanne's girls alone, or she…" Jax said motioning to me. "Will come back here for you."

I nodded at him, and walked out, the Sons coming close behind me.

"What a slime." I said, when we got to my car.

"I think you made him piss himself." Opie said with a smile.

"I'll see y'all back at the clubhouse." I said getting into the car.

Juice stopped at the window. "Are you changing before you come by?"

"Yeah…" I said, narrowing my eyes. "Why?"

"I just… I like the way you dress normally…" He stuttered slightly.

I smiled at him. What a sweet guy. "Thanks Juice."


	12. Chapter 11

**JUICE POV**

Alex walked into the clubhouse with the makeup scrubbed off her face, wearing a pair of jeans and a tight grey V neck shirt. Her hair was still curled but she had thrown it into a ponytail. She looked gorgeous as usual, and kind of pissed off, also usual.

I watched her make a beeline for the bar, taking a couple shots then grabbing a beer before heading over to… well to me. Shit! "Hey." I said when she sat down, keeping it casual.

"What's up?" She asked me taking a drink and pulling out her cigarettes.

"Uh… nothing, the Bastards are coming early, they are gonna be here tonight, so probably be partying hard." I told her.

"Oh… cool." She said, taking a drag. I don't if I mentioned before, but the way she moved her mouth when she smoked drove me nuts.

"So, are you like… friends with them?" I asked, trying to keep a conversation going.

"Yeah kinda, I really only talk to Kevin anymore."

"Oh yeah?" Kevin was the Sgt At Arms for the Bastards. I didn't know him that well, but I knew he wasn't bad looking from the amount of sweet butts I'd seen around him. "So Kevin is… a friend…" I said.

She smiled slightly at me. "A friend."

"A friend like… I'm a friend… or like Tig's a friend?"

"Tig is not a friend." She corrected with a smile. "Tig is…" She said glancing over at TIg, who was chatting up some sweetbutt. "a disease."

"He's not bad." I said, defending my brother.

"He's not bad if you have a dick." She said with a smile. "He's fun to fuck with though."

"So Kevin is…" I repeated.

"Not an ex if that's what you're asking me." She said finally.

"Oh, ok, cool!" I said, possibly a little too excited.

She laughed, another rare moment where she looked happy. "You're one of a kind Juice. You know that?"

"I could say the same thing about you." I said, looking in her eyes.

She smiled again, before looking kind of uncomfortable and grabbing her beer. Shit, I went too far again. I started to say something else, but the doors opened and the Bastards walked in, looking ready for beer and pussy.

Alex stood up with the rest of us, greeting the MC. Kevin stepped out from behind some of them, grabbing Alex and hugging her for a little longer than I would have liked. "What's up Lexi girl?" He asked her after letting her go, and she hugged the rest of them.

"Same shit, different city." She said with a grin.

I didn't get to talk to her the rest of the night; she was sitting with a group of Bastards, until people started grabbing their choice of ass for the night. I ended up on the pool table with some little redhead, and when I woke up the next morning, Alex wasn't around.

SOASOASOA

**ALEX POV**

The Bastards had been here a couple days. It was really good to see Kevin again. He was like a brother to me, we could talk about anything. He'd even picked up on whatever Juice and I were. He told me I deserve to be happy and all that crap, that as far as guys went, I could do worse. I respected his opinion, but he just didn't really get it.

The Sons and the Bastards were on a 'charity' run, moving guns up the coast, they wouldn't be back until late that evening, and I was in the office, sitting around when Piney came in. "Wanna get into some trouble?"

"God yes." I told him.

"Tig and Bobby turned over their bikes and Tig's hurt, gotta go pick up him and the bikes." He told me as we walked towards the flatbed.

"That doesn't sound like trouble…" I said teasingly as I got in.

Piney pulled a bottle of tequila out and handed it to me. "It is now."

SOASOASOA

We pulled up to the rest area the guys were hanging out at. Noticeably absent was Tig. "Where's the gimp?" Piney asked as we got out of the truck.

"Bounty hunters picked him up." Jax said angrily.

I laughed slightly, before seeing how pissed the Sons were. The idea of Tig getting his ass picked up was hilarious to me. "So why are you guys standing around here?" I asked.

"They're stopped in the hotel across the road, but we don't know for how long. Trying to figure out a way to get him out." Jax said.

I thought for a minute, until Piney glanced over at the flatbed, then at the big windows in the front of the hotel. He smiled at me, asking "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Man, I hope so." I said. "Hap, Kevin, let's go." I said, filling them in as we hopped on the back of the flatbed. Piney drove it through the window of the hotel room, and we pointed our guns at the bounty hunters, waiting for Tig to say something clever and get his ass on the truck. We pulled back over to the rest stop, where a very angry Clay was waiting for us.

I kinda felt like a kid who just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Tig actually stood up for us, telling Clay that the hotel was a quick stopover and that he would have been across state lines before the end of the day.

I walked over to Kevin before taking off back to Charming. "Just like old times…" He said with a grin.

"Hell yeah." I said, laughing. "Hey listen, be careful alright?" I said to him.

"Ok Mom." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and got back in Piney's truck, flipping him off. I loved that guy, but man he was such a dick sometimes.

SOASOASOA

**JUICE POV**

We trudged back into the clubhouse late in the evening. No one wanted to party, no one wanted to celebrate. Shit went bad on the ride back, we ran into a group of Mayans, who got trigger happy. Kevin got hit, died right there on the side of the road. "Alex is on her way." Happy said quietly to the group. "Didn't tell her what happened, didn't seem right to talk about over the phone."

Shit, how were we going to tell her? She loved that guy; he was the closest thing she had to family. Outside the lightening was cracking, and storm clouds were gathering. "It's appropriate." Gemma said quietly, looking out the window sadly. She never wanted to hear about a friend of the club getting killed, even if she didn't really know them.

Alex walked in as the rain started pouring. "What's up?" she said. She was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, and her hair was mussed like she just got out of bed.

Everyone looked at her, but no one said anything. She looked around suspiciously, "what?" She said again, before raising her voice. "What the hell is going on?"

Clay cleared his throat. "Our run didn't go very well tonight. We got hit by the Mayans. Kevin…" He trailed off.

"Kevin what?" She said frantically, looking around. "Where is he?"

"Kevin didn't make it." Happy finished.

She looked around, like a caged animal. "No. NO! You're fucking with me." She said, her voice cracking. "Juice… tell me the truth!" She said, looking at me desperately.

I lowered my head, "I'm sorry Alex."

Her eyes widened as the news sank in. She backed up, shaking her head, and walked out the door.

I ran out after her, everyone else behind me. I ran over to her, catching up to her in the middle of the lot, and grabbed her arm. "Alex, stop!"

"No!" She screamed, banging her fists on my chest. I held both her arms until she stopped, and buried her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as she collapsed.

Sitting on the ground with her, I pulled her into my lap, and she looked at me, tears mixing with the rainwater on her face. "It's gonna be ok." I said quietly, putting a hand on the back of her head and pulling her back into my chest.

We sat in the rain for a few minutes, until suddenly the rain around us stopped. I looked up to see Bobby holding an umbrella out over us, and took it from him with a "thanks brother."

Pulling Alex up, I started walking her back to the clubhouse when she spoke again. "I can't go in there right now Juice."

I thought for a minute, and turned around walking with her to her car, opening the passenger door and letting her in, before taking her keys and driving her back to her apartment.

We got into the apartment, and she made a beeline for the bedroom, holding my hand the entire time. She took a sleeping pill, and laid in bed, looking up at me. "Will you stay?" She asked me.

How could I say no?


	13. Chapter 12

**ALEX POV**

I woke up with my head pounding. It took me a second to figure out that I wasn't hung over, I had fallen asleep crying. I rolled over and hit Juice's side. I remembered him holding me while I had my little breakdown, and then bringing me home. I smiled and put my hand on his chest, tracing his tattoos with my fingers, when he stirred and sat up. "Morning." He said, looking down at me.

"Morning." I repeated, sitting up also. "Thanks… for last night." I told him, feeling slightly awkward.

"You don't have to say thanks, I didn't mind." He said with a small smile. "Are you going to go to the funeral?" He asked, dropping his smile.

"I… I don't know." I admitted, I hadn't really even though about it.

"If you want, I could go with you." He offered.

"Thanks, Juice, I just don't know if I can. I'd rather kill the fucking assholes that did it than cry over a body."

"Maybe it would do you some good." He said quietly. "Give you closure."

I didn't feel like arguing, or hurting his feelings today, so I just told him "yeah, maybe."

His cell phone went off, and he answered it quickly. After a short conversation peppered with swearing, he hung up and turned to me. "We gotta go, Mayans torched our goddamn warehouse."

SOASOASOA

We pulled up to what was left of the Sons gun warehouse and caught up to Clay Jax and Tig. "What the hell happened?" Juice asked.

"What does it look like retard? Mayans made it go boom." TIg said. God I hated that man sometimes.

One of the deputies the Sons had in their back pocket approached us. "You guys gotta see something before more uniforms get here."

He walked us over to a cellar door and pulled it open. Inside were two charred bodies, looked like they were women at one point. "Jesus Christ." Jax said under his breath.

"Oh shit." Tig said quietly.

"You guys better get out of here; this place will be swarming with cops in 10 minutes." The deputy told Clay.

SOASOASOA

"I gotta problem guys." Tig said when we had caught everyone else up during church. "Those two wetbacks, they got my Tig juice in their bellies."

"Do you ever think with anything besides your dick?" I asked him.

"No, do you?" He shot back.

"Alright, that's enough, we gotta fix this shit, there's going to be a damn forensics team out there tomorrow." Clay said.

"Unless there's a murder in Lodi tonight." Jax clarified. "I think we can get a couple stiffs from Skeeter, set something up."

"Make it bloody." Clay told him. "Take who you need."

"Chibs, Juice, Ali, and the prospect… he can carry the bodies." He said with a grin.

SOASOASOA

Juice, Half-Sack and I followed Jax and Chibs over to the graveyard, and Jax talked to Skeeter, trying to pay for two dead bodies.

"I'm clean of my gambling debt now; I don't need your money." Skeeter told Jackson.

"Come on Skeeter, there must be something you want." Jax asked him.

"Well, my line of work, it does tend to turn off the fairer sex, I am in the need for some… comfort…." He said, glancing over at me.

"Oh you might as well look at him." I said motioning to the prospect, "because you aren't getting shit from me."

"We'll set you up with whatever crow eater you want." Jackson promised him.

"Really?" Skeeter asked enthusiastically. "Ok, well I got one body set to burn today, and one Mexican buried today in the cheap seats, should still be easy to get."

"We have to dig it up?" Half-Sack asked, flabbergasted.

"Who said anything about we?" Jax asked him, raising an eyebrow.

SOASOASOA

Juice and I rode behind the stolen SUV holding Jax, Chibs, Half-Sack and two stiffs, when he asked me again. "Are you ok? Like, really ok?"

I thought for a minute before answering. "I guess."

"It's ok if you aren't. Shit like that affects everyone differently." He said thoughtfully, before seeing the police car pull up behind the SUV. "Oh shit." He slowed down, and stopped far enough away that the cop wouldn't see us. "Cop runs those stolen plates; he'll toss that thing, top to bottom." He thought for a minute before turning to me. "Sorry about your car."

I started to ask him what he was talking about when he floored it and rammed into the back of the police car. "Oh shit!" I yelled, jumping out the passenger door and running with Juice the opposite direction. We could hear the cop screaming at us as we ran, and he popped a couple shots off, trying to stop us, when the others pulled the SUV in front of us opening the back. I jumped, and Chibs grabbed my arms, pulling me in, and on top of the bodies. The smell was fucking overwhelming, and I gagged, jumping over the back seat and next to Half-Sack.

After Juice was settled in I turned to him. "My goddamn car? That was your only plan?"

"It worked." He said, shrugging. "I'll get you another one."

"Oh will you?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… yeah I will and it'll be better than that old piece of shit." He said with a grin grabbing my hand and kissing it. I thought about pulling away, giving him the, 'keep it casual' speech, but the man was talking about buying me a car. No need to offend him.

"Hey! That thing was a classic." I said instead, grinning.

SOASOASOA

After the crime scene at Lodi was fixed, we went back to the clubhouse, where yet another party was in full swing. I went over to Happy, bemoaning the loss of my car and took a shot. After talking for while, I turned and saw some little Crow Eater, Amy, I think her name was, with her hands all over Juice. I know I said I didn't want to be exclusive with him, but I also was tired of seeing her all over him. Tonight at least, he was mine.

I walked over, and put an arm around Juice's waist, an affection he happily returned. Amy stared at us, so I told her, "run along now."

"I don't know why you think you can act like such a bitch to the girls around here, but I for one am sick of it." She said, stepping closer to me.

"Noted." I said, turning to Juice, and asking him if he wanted a beer.

"I was talking to you!" She said, grabbing my arm.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked her, standing toe to toe.

"You think you're so high and mighty, but at the end of the day, you're just like the rest of us. If you aren't an old lady you're just pussy." She hissed, then took what was left of her drink, and poured over my head. "And now, you're a wet pussy."

_**JUICE POV**_

The whole bar went quiet when Amy poured her drink on Alex, and there was no possible way for me to hold Alex back when she jumped on her. Amy didn't have a chance in hell, as soon as she was on the ground, Alex wailed on her, reducing her face to a bloody mess. Jax and I pulled Alex off and held her back, while Chibs pulled Amy's ass up.

"Jesus Christ, go fix her face." Clay said to Chibs, chuckling.

"Did you do that for me?" I asked Alex with a chuckle.

She rolled her eyes but grabbed my collar and kissed me hard. I took that as a yes.

SOASOASOA

The next day, Hale pulled up in the Teller Morrow parking lot while we were all on a smoke break. "Can I help you?" Clay asked him with a smile.

Hale ignored him and walked over to Alex. "Alexandria Campbell?" He asked her.

"Maybe." She said with a smart ass grin.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, cuffing her. "You're under arrest for the assault of Amy Pendgrout."

She rolled her eyes. "You've got to be shitting me!"


	14. Chapter 13

**_A/N- SORRY IT'S BEEN A WHILE, WORK HAS BEEN CRAZY! I WILL BE UPDATING THE DOVE AND THE CROW EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW ALSO. PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_**ALEX POV**_

God I was pissed! Not just kind of annoyed, legitimately and thoroughly pissed. I'd been sitting in the Charming podunk jail cell for 5 hours, waiting for someone to tell me what the hell was going on and when I could get bail posted, when Agent Stahl, ATF bitch, came in.

She stood outside the cell wearing a smile that I wanted to slap off her face. "What?" I finally asked her when she didn't say anything.

"Oh nothing, just basking in the fact that you're finally behind bars." She said with a smile.

I scoffed at her. "It was just a fight, hardly a felony. I'll be out by the end of the day." Yeah, I was kind of cocky, but I didn't like her.

"Yes, I suppose you will, for now, but it's only a matter of time until we have _all_ of Sam Crow behind bars, for more than an afternoon." She said still smiling.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not a part of Sam Crow."

"Oh I disagree, you see, I know how groups like this work. Women, they're just pussy. The only ones with any sort of input are old ladies and even then, very limited. You however, get respect, you're kept in the loop, and your opinion is listened to. That is much more than an average piece of ass."

I stood up getting as close to the bitch as I could. "You know nothing about me, or my standing with the motorcycle enthusiast club."

She smiled again, same cocky ass grin, and took a step toward me. "I know you didn't have a social security card, birth certificate, nor were you enrolled in school until you were 15. Not exactly usual circumstances."

I did my best to copy her smile. "I guess I'm just unusual then."

Hale walked in and Stahl glanced behind her at him. "See you around." She said to me, breezing out of the room.

Hale unlocked the cell door, and slid it open motioning for me. "Your bail was posted, and not so surprisingly, the charges were dropped. Go on."

I walked out and gave the deputy chief a grin. "Thank you officer, have a great day."

**JUICE POV**

Alex walked out of the police station wearing a grin. "You posted my bail?" She asked me, taking the spare helmet I offered her.

"Well… I wasn't going to let you sit in there." I said, "especially since you were fighting over me."

She opened her mouth and scoffed. "I wasn't… fighting over you… specifically."

I smiled at her. "Sure…"

She decided to change the subject. "Did you get Amy to drop the charges too?"

"Oh that was Gemma, told her she'd put a size 9 heel up her ass and she'd never be allowed in the club again." I told her.

"Remind me to send her a fruit basket then." She said, putting on the helmet.

"And what do I get?" I teased. "I helped too."

She kissed me lightly and said, "take me home and you'll see."

SOASOASOA

I took Alex back to my place, and told Half-Sack to get lost. As soon as he shut the front door, Alex grabbed my cut, pulling it off, and whispering in my ear, "give me 2 minutes" before going into my bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

I watched the clock on the microwave until exactly two minutes had gone by, and half ran to the bedroom opening the door. I walked in, and sat on the bed, the bathroom door opened and my mouth hit the floor.

Alex walked out wearing nothing but my cut and a black strip of fabric that could barely be considered a thong. She smiled at me, and stood a couple feet away. "Better than a fruit basket?" She asked in a husky voice.

I cleared my throat "you know, wearing a man's cut, you could be killed for that."

Alex stepped closer to me. "Well I guess you better… take it off then."

She didn't have to tell me twice. I pulled the cut off of her, dropping it on a chair and pulling her close to me. I cupped her perfect tits in my hands, massaging them until her nipples turned into hard nubs. I ran my tongue across each one as Alex arched her back, pushing them closer to me. I pulled her down on top of me, and she attacked my neck, kissing and nipping at me and unbuckling my pants, pulling them off roughly. My staff was already at full mast when she pulled her thong off and grabbed a condom, putting on with her mouth. I was just about ready to blow when her teeth barely grazed my cock as she slid the condom on.

When she slid onto me, we both sighed happily. She started moving her hips in this way that made me forget to breathe. I put my hands on her waist, as she started moving faster, making those sexy little noises, almost like squeaks. She started tightening around my cock, and I rubbed her clit with my thumb. She threw her head back and yelled, "God!" scratching my chest with her nails. She kept moving, and I came a few seconds after her, with a loud, unsexy grunt.

After we had cleaned up, I pulled Ale into my arms, to lay in bed with me. "You drive me crazy." I whispered in her ear.

**ALEX POV**

Why did he have to ruin a great round of sex with pillow talk? I was falling for him, I knew it, and he knew it. It couldn't happen. I wasn't going to let it. "Juice…" I said warningly. "Casual, remember?"

"I think we're a little past casual." He said quietly.

"I do too." I admitted before taking a breath. "Which is why… we can't do this anymore." I said, climbing out of bed and getting redressed.

"What?" He said, jumping out after me.

"We can't get serious." I said quietly, texting Happy to see if he would come pick me up.

"And why can't we?" He said loudly, stepping towards me. "Because it's not convenient for you? Because you're scared?"

"Juice…" I began quietly.

"No!" He yelled, interrupting me. "No! It's my turn to talk! You think you can just fuck with my head? You think that whenever YOU need someone it's ok to keep me around, but once things are good in your life, you can throw me the hell out again? It's bullshit Alex! You don't want me sleeping with other chicks, but you don't want me to care about you? Well guess what, I do care about you, and every time you pull this 'I can't be with you shit' it tears my goddamn heart out!" He screamed at me. I was actually genuinely scared.

He took a breath and spoke quietly. "You know what, you're right. We can't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore."

We stood there in silence a minute, and I felt tears stinging my eyes. I heard Happy's bike pulling up and finally broke the awkward silence. "I'm gonna go."

"Whatever." Juice said, walking back into his bedroom and slamming the door.

I walked out and Happy stared me down for a minute. "Anything I need to know?" He asked me as I got on the back.

"Nope."

SOASOASOA

Juice hadn't spoken directly to me in a week. I knew I deserved it, but it kind of stung a little. I sat in the Teller-Morrow lot smoking a cigarette with Happy and waiting for church to start when Juice walked up to me and dropped a set of keys in my hand.

"I told you I'd get you a car." He said motioning at a completely restored 1985 monte carlo.

"Oh my god!" I said jumping up and walking over to it. I looked back and Juice was still standing with Happy, watching me. I walked back over and put a hand on his arm. "Thank you, it's awesome."

Juice nodded at me and walked off, and I sighed. This sucked.

After church, the Sons got on their bikes, heading to some Christian Center to get that rat Zobelle and his cronies. Happy, Piney, Half-Sack and I were supposed to be staying at the clubhouse watching over the Sons families. Opie's kids, Gemma, Luanne, some assorted friends and randomly, Tara. She and Jax had been rekindling their high school romance. Shows how much I pay attention.

We'd been sitting around for a few hours, things were dead, and I was bored. Suddenly I heard Gemma screaming from the office. "God damnit! Son of a bitch!" And other random expletives. She stormed into the clubhouse and announced, "They got arrested. Everyone but Opie."

**_A/N- I KNOW, ONCE AGAIN POOR JUICE! PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	15. Chapter 14

_**A/N- THIS IS A SHORT FLUFFY CHAPTER THAT I THOUGHT THE READERS MIGHT ENJOY. TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS NO, HAPPY AND ALEX WILL NOT BE GETTING TOGETHER. I DO HAVE A HAPPY STORY ROLLING AROUND IN MY HEAD THAT MAY BE GETTING PUT DOWN SOMETIME SOON. THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEWING!**_

**ALEX POV**

I sat with Gemma, Tara and Clay's lawyer as they discussed bail options for the jailbirds. "Their bail is $300,000." The lawyer told Gemma.

"I'll put up the house." Gemma volunteered quickly.

"Mine too." Tara added.

"That will get you about $200,000; do you have anything else, any cash stashed away?" He asked them.

"Not 100,000 dollars." Gemma said. Tara nodded in agreement. "We have to figure out something, they are unprotected in there right now, they're going to get hurt, maybe killed."

Crap. I sighed and volunteered, "I do."

Gemma and Tara looked at me like I had grown two heads. "What?" I asked them. "I can't exactly flaunt all the money I make at Teller-Morrow. I have right around 100 socked away, it's gonna clean me out though."

"Well, I'll set it up; we'll get them out hopefully by the end of the week." He told Gemma.

"End of the week isn't soon enough." Gemma told him.

"I'll do what I can." He promised her as he stood up.

SOASOASOA

True to his word, the suit had Sam Crow out on bail two days later. Clay, Chibs, Jax, Tig, and Bobby got out of the van that had pulled up, all looking pretty pleased with themselves. Noticeably absent was Juice… Jax gave me a hug, telling me, "We appreciate you helping us out. You'll get every dime back."

"Yeah, cool." I said, distracted. "Where's Juice at?"

Jax dropped his smile. "You don't know?" he asked me. "Juice got stabbed in Chino, he's still in the hospital."

"What?" I yelled at him. "You didn't think we might want to know that? Which hospital?" I demanded.

"They transferred him to St. Thomas after we made bail." Jax said.

I stormed towards my car, and got in, making my way to St. Thomas.

**JUICE POV**

Man, I hated hospitals; they always smelled like old people and bleach. I was so bored, and I really wanted a cigarette. The other guys were probably already back at the clubhouse covered in pussy and beer. I was just about to press the little button that made the hot nurse come running when my door opened and Alex walked in.

She stood beside my bed, her hands in her pockets and examined me. "Hey." She said finally.

"Hey." I said.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. She was always really shitty with small talk.

"Like I got stabbed." I told her coldly

"Oh." She said quietly, looking kind of like I slapped her. Shit. I didn't want to fight with her right now.

"Sorry… I guess these pain meds make me kind of an asshole." I told her. "Is everyone else here?"

"Uh…. No they just got back to the clubhouse… probably partying right now." She told me. I must have looked disappointed because she added in "I'm sure they'll be by tomorrow."

"So why aren't you partying with them?" I asked her.

"I um… wanted to see you." She said looking away, I'd seen many expressions of hers, but I don't think embarrassed has ever been one of them.

"Oh." I said. I hadn't forgotten that she'd fucked me around one too many times.

"I'm sorry Juice." She said.

"Hey, you didn't stab me." I said jokingly.

"Not about that. Well, I mean yes I'm sorry you got stabbed, but I'm sorry that I kept pushing you away. I'm sorry I hurt you." She said, putting a hand on my arm. I think Hell must have frozen over.

"I'm um… sorry I yelled at you." I offered, even though I really wasn't.

She laughed. "I've taken a punch from Happy before; I can handle a little yelling, especially when I deserve it." She dropped the smile and looked me straight in the eyes. If I wasn't already lying down, I would have been knocked on my ass. "When Jax told me you'd been stabbed, I was so…afraid that I wouldn't see you again. That you'd died being mad at me."

I opened my mouth, but couldn't exactly make any sounds that formed words. I finally managed to sputter out, "I'm not mad at you. I just had to protect myself."

"I was wrong Juice. I still don't think I'm old lady material, but if it comes down to it, I want to be with you."

"I understand, I messed up." She said sadly, and turned to walk out on me.

"No!" I yelled, sitting up. That kind of hurt, but not as much as the thought of her leaving. She stopped and turned to look at me. "I want you Alex. Stay. Please."

She smiled at me, and walked back over; I grabbed her hand tightly and kissed it. "No more bullshit Ali." I warned her.

"No more." She promised me, and knelt down to kiss me softly. I wondered what the hospital's policy was on hookups in the rooms. She put her forehead to mine and asked me quietly, "when can we spring you from here?"

"I dunno, hopefully tomorrow, but I'm not holding my breath." I said back.

"Well then," she said, pulling up a chair. "Guess I'm staying a while."

_**A/N- YES ALEX FINALLY GAVE INTO BEING WITH JUICE, BUT NO SHE WILL NOT BE LOSING ANY BAD-ASSNESS OR EDGE. IN FACT, IT MAY CAUSE SOME PROBLEMS WITH HER AND JUICE DOWN THE LINE. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 15

**ALEX POV**

Juice and I had been together two months. It was surprisingly easy to be with him. Nothing had really changed, except some of the guys were busting Juice's balls more than normal. I'd been staying with him most nights, and finally decided it was time to go back to my place and pick up some clothes. Juice drove me over and followed me to the door, stopping to grab a notice off my door.

He opened it while I got some clothes put in my bag and asked me "Baby, this is an eviction notice! Why haven't you paid your rent?"

Shit. I was planning on paying it the next day, after I got my check from TM. "Money's been tight Juice. I spent all my savings getting y'all out of jail, and there haven't been any jobs for me lately. Believe it or not, just working in the office of Teller-Morrow doesn't pay that well."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could give you some money." Juice offered.

"I'm going to pay it tomorrow; I don't need your money." I told him. It was sweet for him to offer, but I didn't want to owe anyone anything.

"After you pay rent, how much will you have left?" He prodded.

"Um… enough." I said, even though that wasn't exactly true. Flat broke was closer to the truth. I could tell from the look on his face he didn't believe me.

"Maybe you should just get rid of this place and move in with me." He offered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." I said.

"Why not? You're over there most nights anyway."

"It's too soon for me to give up my place. I like having my freedom, plus I stay here when you're out on runs and stuff." I told him. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but moving in with him would be a huge step I wasn't ready to take yet.

He looked a little hurt but dropped the issue. "Promise me you're paying rent tomorrow?" He asked me, putting his hands on my upper arms and kissing my forehead.

"Promise." I assured him.

"Alright, we gotta get to church." He said, glancing back at the eviction notice one last time.

**JUICE POV**

After we got to the clubhouse I found Clay and pulled him off to the side to talk to him. "Hey man, I know the club isn't in any place to pay Alex back yet, but she's in a bad place money wise, do we have any jobs to throw her way?"

Clay swore softly, he clearly didn't know how bad off Alex was either. "I'll ask some of the other charters, see what I can find."

"Thanks man." I said appreciatively. Maybe I could help her out even if she didn't want me to.

A couple hours later, we sat around the redwood table going over club business. Just before Clay banged the gavel, he looked at Alex. "Hey Ali, Tacoma charter has some business to take care of, pays well, you want the job?"

A slight look of relief crossed her face and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm in."

After she talked to Clay about details, Alex came and sat with me at the bar. "When are you leaving?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow morning, want to get it done as quickly as possible."

"So you can get back to me?" I teased.

"Something like that." She said with a small smile.

"Just don't hook up with some sweet butt while you're there." I said with a grin.

"Sweet butt… nah, hanger-on… maybe." She replied with a thoughtful look, and I dropped my smile.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked her, trying to keep calm, after all she was probably just joking with me.

"Well, you know the run rule." She said with a wink. What the fuck? The run rule didn't apply to old ladies.

"That shit doesn't apply to you." I told her, starting to lose my cool.

"Oh it doesn't?" She asked me, crossing her arms. I noticed Tig and Bobby watching us, great, more ball busting.

"Fuck no." I said, mimicking her stance and crossing my own arms.

"So I guess it doesn't apply to you either?" She demanded.

"Uh.." I was stumped. The run rule DID apply to me, I should be able to get some comfort when I was on the road.

"That's what I thought." She said, smirking. "If you can fuck people on the road, so can I." She said with finality.

"That's not the way this shit works!" I said, raising my voice slightly, why did she have to make shit so difficult!

"Oh it isn't?" She asked me. "Well in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not a typical old lady Juice. If you're going to fuck around, then I should be able to also."

I grabbed the bridge of my nose between my fingers. She was frustrating as hell sometimes. "Fine. Shit doesn't apply to either of us."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." I decided. "So don't fuck around in Tacoma."

SOASOASOA

The next night, I sat around in the clubhouse playing poker with Jax, Opie, Tig and Bobby. "So, how you gonna get your dick wet while Alex is in Tacoma?" Jax asked me.

"Oh you didn't hear? Old lady here decided the run rule was null and void." Tig said with a snicker.

"No fucking way dude. You're giving it all up?" Jax asked me.

"Tara told you to give it all up." I told him.

"Yeah, but what Tara don't know won't hurt her." He said, lighting a joint.

"I can't tell Alex she can't hook up when she's on a run, but I can." I argued.

"Yeah, you can." Bobby said.

"Yeah man, who has the balls? You're supposed to lay the rules down for her, you let her start telling you the way shit is, and she'll have your balls in her purse the rest of your life." Tig said. The others nodded, murmuring agreement.

"Lay down the law, tell her you're the man, and you'll do what the fuck you want." Opie said.

I thought about it for a minute, they had a point. I didn't see Clay and Jax taking orders from their old ladies, making deals with them. "Man she's going to beat my ass." I said.

"That's probably true." Bobby said, cackling. "Or she'll just kill you."

"When's she getting back from Tacoma?" Opie asked me.

"I dunno, not tomorrow but the next day I think."

"Oh that's right; don't want to give the old lady too much information, just in case you decide to stay longer and party." Tig said nastily, he made it real hard to call him brother sometimes.

"Man shut up." I said, dealing the cards.

SOASOASOA

The next night we all partied at the clubhouse again, and Amy was back. Her face had healed up pretty well, and she was looking good. I figured she'd steer clear of me, but I guess she figured with Alex gone, it was safe. "Where's your girl?" She asked me nervously.

"Out of town." I told her. I thought about telling her to get lost, but the words of my brothers from last night kept swimming around in my head. I wasn't going to let them think I had less balls than Half-Sack.

"Oh?" She said with a smile, taking a seat on my knee. I wrapped an arm around her and she giggled. I missed having a chick around who didn't try to fight me on every damn issue. "Do you want another beer?" She whispered in my ear.

I glanced over at Tig, who was smiling and shooting me a thumbs up. I needed my brothers to know that Alex didn't run my life, I did. "Yeah baby, get me a shot too." I told her, slapping her ass when she walked away.

After a couple hours, I was fucking drunk, and Amy was all over my nuts. I picked her up off my lap, and took her back to my old dorm room. We made out for a while, and she peeled her dress off, pushing her chest in my face. After pulling off my jeans, and having her suck on me for a while, I started having a nagging feeling in my chest. I was feeling guilty.

Fuck, Alex had my balls, whether I wanted to admit it or not. "Hey baby, that's enough." I whispered in Amy's ear. She looked kind of hurt. "I'm too drunk." I said in way of apology. I pulled her up to my chest and she passed out there. I had planned on kicking her ass out, but I was so damn tired, and had a raging boner that I couldn't do anything about, so I fell asleep, I'd kick her out in the morning.

**ALEX POV**

I pulled up to Teller Morrow around 9. I had stopped by Juice's place first, but no one was home. I figured he either went to work early, or stayed at the clubhouse last night. I was exhausted, the Tacoma guys weren't too bad, and at least Clay had told them that I wasn't a guy, so I didn't have to worry about dealing with that shit. After getting paid, I went ahead and hit the road, and drove all night to get back to Charming.

I walked into the clubhouse, and Jax and Tig were sitting at a table, eating breakfast. "Where's Juice?" I asked them. Tig snickered, and Jax had an 'oh shit' look on his face. This wasn't good.

"Where is he?" I asked them again. I was tired, cranky, and now I was pissed off. Tig pointed to the back hallway, towards the dorm rooms. "Something I need to know?" I asked them.

"Uh… why don't you let me go get him." Jax asked me, starting to stand up. I was done with their shit.

"Nope." I said, brushing past him and back towards Juice's old dorm room. I tried the knob and it was locked. Now I know I could have knocked, or something, but I wasn't exactly in a pleasant mood. One well placed kick and the door opened quite nicely.

My mouth hung open as Juice and Amy jumped up. "You've got to be shitting me." I said, turning around to leave the two lovebirds alone.

"Alex, wait!" I heard Juice yell.

"Fuck off!" I yelled over my shoulder, storming out to my car.

"Alex!"He said again, grabbing my shoulder to stop me.

I had enough. I whirled around, and punched him in the jaw. "Let go of me you piece of shit!" I screamed at him. I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I wasn't about to let this fucking asshole see me cry, again. I jumped in my car and peeled out of the parking lot, and headed back to my apartment. I knew staying with him was a mistake. How could I have been so stupid?


	17. Chapter 16

**JUICE POV**

"You cheated on a woman who could literally kill you. Are you retarded?" Chibs asked me after Alex peeled out of Teller Morrow like a bat out of hell.

I sighed. "Tig said…"

"Well there's your first problem. Nothing Tig says is smart. Nothing." Chibs told me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"I didn't want to be a pussy." I whined.

"Well, you're not, I guess. You're also not getting any pussy. So there's that." Chibs said, laughing at the miserable expression on my face. "Let's go smoke a bowl, keep you out of the line of fire for a while."

I glanced around. Yeah Alex was pissed, but I didn't think she was that pissed. Still, getting inside didn't seem like a bad idea.

When we got in, the other Sons were staring at me like I'd grown a second head. "What?" I asked no one in particular.

"You got a little… blood… right there…" Tig said, wiping the side of his mouth.

I tried to think of something smart ass to say to him, but I was so Goddamned pissed off I couldn't think straight. Amy walked out from the back hall and had the nerve to come up to me, putting her arm around me. "Get the fuck out!" I screamed, pushing her off me. She pouted, but left without another word.

The world was spinning around me. What the fuck had I done? I barely noticed when Chibs handed me a joint, and I smoked it on autopilot.

"Don't worry retard, there's plenty of pussy out there." Tig cackled. That was all it took to snap me out of the funk I was in.

"She wasn't pussy!" I yelled, launching myself over the table and latching onto him. I started wailing on him like he owed me money, until Opie grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up to face Clay.

"What is the problem?" Clay asked me. He had been in the office, and missed the entire episode.

"Tig told retard to cheat on Alex." Jax said, defending me. "She found out."

"You cheated on a killer? God damn you are retarded." Clay said with a chuckle. I guess it was official. I fucked up.

_**SOASOASOA**_

A few days passed before we saw Alex around the clubhouse, I hadn't grown the balls to try to talk to her, so I sat on the opposite side of the room with Tig, Opie and Jax. Clay walked over a few minutes before church and sat with us. "She ok?" He asked, glancing at Alex. Everyone shrugged and Clay rolled his eyes. "Well someone go ask her." He said slowly, like he was talking to a pack of dogs.

Everyone looked at me, and I laughed. "I'll die." I offered in way of explanation. "She likes Jax."

"Oh hell no, I'm not going over there." Jax said.

"Pussies. I'll go over there." Tig said cockily, getting up and walking over to her.

Clay shook his head. "It's gonna be a bitch to replace my Sgt at Arms on such short notice."

**ALEX POV**

I just wanted to drink my beer, go to church, and go back home. Was that too much to ask? I guess so, because Tig came creeping up to me and sat down, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You alright?" He asked with his trademark creeper grin.

I looked at his hand then back at him. I did not want to deal with any of his shit. "I will murder you." I told him lowly, staring in his eyes.

He grinned, and pulled his hand off, yelling across the room to the others, "She's fine!" and walking back over to them.

I was just thinking how happy I was that my screwed up love life was number one on their concern list, when Clay called for church. I blew past the douchebag, (Juice's new name) and sat by Happy.

If you asked me what Clay talked about that night, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I'm pretty sure I voted on some shit, but I mostly stared off into space and counted how many times Jax interrupted Clay to tell him he thought something was a bad idea.

After the meeting was adjourned I filed out behind the others, and what do I see perched at the bar, but fucking Amy. The nerve of that bitch. Has she not figured out that I could and at this point would kill her stupid ass?

Instead of stopping me, Jax and Opie stepped to the side so I could storm over to her effectively. Such nice guys.

You know that look a kid gets when Mom catches them with their hand in the cookie jar? That was Amy's face when I got close to her. As much as I wanted to beat her ass right there, I wanted to say my piece without an audience, so I grabbed the bitch's hair, and pulled her out the door and into the parking lot.

"Listen you trailer trash homewrecker. You can have his stupid ass. Just remember if he cheats with you, he'll cheat on you." I began, pushing her down to the concrete and kicking her in the gut before straddling her and tenderizing her face.

"Oh and by the way, your face pisses me off. I have poor anger control. You might want to stay the fuck away from me." I said, spitting on her. Yeah I know, not ladylike, but I was mad. I could have kept going, but I was vaguely aware that people had spilled out of the clubhouse to watch the scene unfold.

I stood up, kicking her one more time, and pushed through the crowd and back into the clubhouse. I still had a beer to finish.

The next day, it didn't surprise me at all to see Hale pull into the TM parking lot while I was working in the office. I walked out, and didn't say anything on the off chance he wasn't there for me, but he pointed at me and motioned me over, so I sighed and walked over to him, turning around to let him cuff me.

That bitch needs to get a new thing; cause having me arrested was getting really old, really fast.


	18. Chapter 17

**ALEX POV**

I couldn't believe that Amy wouldn't drop the charges. I guess getting your ass beat twice makes you kind of a bitch. Luckily, I played off the woman scorned part perfectly, and I ended up with Anger Management, something the guys found hilarious. That's how I found myself at the community center, sitting around in a circle, listening to a bunch of assholes talking about their feelings.

"Alexandra?" The hippie therapist running the show said. "Why don't you tell us why you're here."

"My boyfriend cheated on me with a slu… someone I didn't care for, and I hit her." I said simply, remembering Clay's instructions to do whatever I had to, so I could get out. That meant playing nice with the hippie.

"What do you think you could have done differently?" The shrink asked me.

I furrowed my brow. Was this a trick question? "Not hit her?" I guessed… it seemed like common sense.

"Let's see what ideas the group has for you…" He said with a smile. Damn, I must have gotten it wrong. I sighed to myself and slumped back in my chair, half listening to the different 'techniques' for controlling my anger.

After the session was over I stepped outside and lit a cigarette. A guy that looked familiar, who had been sitting across from me in the circle approached me, and lit his own.

"Chris." He said, sticking his hand out to me.

"Alex." I responded, shaking his hand, still trying to place him.

"I know." He said with a sly grin, and it hit me.

"You arrested me!" I said, snapping my fingers and pointing at him.

"Technically, Hale arrested you. I was backup."

"Backup for arresting the big scary girl?" I asked him.

"Well, Hale doesn't trust me to do much of anything involving the Sons on my own."

"Why is that?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"When I was younger I hung out with Jax and Opie, wanted to patch in. Hale thinks I have a soft spot for SAMCRO still."

"And do you?"

"Well, let's just say I miss Unser being Chief." Chris said with a wink. "So listen, you need to tell Clay that Stahl has something new cooking up, trying to bring the club down."

"What?" I asked him.

Chris looked at me carefully. "I think it'd be better for me to tell a patch…"

"And I think you should just tell me, I'm sure my pretty little head can hold it in till I get back to the clubhouse."

Chris eyed me. "You're more than an old lady."

"Don't worry about what I am."

"Alright listen, Stahl's planning on going after the women in the club, most of them are clean, but Cherry's got a warrant for arson."

"Who?" I asked him.

"Half-Sack's girl…" Chris said slowly, like he was talking to an idiot.

"That's her name?" I asked. I'd seen the girl around quite a bit, but I didn't remember her name being a fruit.

"Her real name's Rita, but I can almost guarantee that no one in the club knows about her warrant."

"Alright, thanks." I told him, putting my cigarette out. "I gotta go. See ya around."

**JUICE POV**

Alex pulled up to Teller Morrow, a serious look on her face. "She looks pissed." Sack commented to no one in particular.

"Yeah what else is new?" Tig snarked. Alex pointed at Sack, who shrank back a little.

"Ooooh… you better run before she makes you No Sack." Chibs said.

"Where's your old lady?" She asked Half Sack.

"Uh at work…"

"Get her here."

"Now?"

"Yes now!" She barked at him before going into the clubhouse, presumably to talk to Clay.

When Cherry got there, looking as confused as Half-Sack the rest of the club wandered in to see what was going on.

Clay was sitting on a bar stool, and Alex stood in front of Cherry, looking ready to jump on her at a moment's notice.

"So sweetheart, did you forget to tell us something?" Clay asked from his perch.

Cherry looked at him, obviously not knowing what he was talking about.

"Oh come on, Rita." Alex said snidely. At the name Rita, Cherry's eyes widened. "You didn't tell anyone you had a warrant out, now Stahl wants to use you to get to the club."

"I… I didn't…" Cherry stumbled over her words while the rest of the club stared at each other, and her.

"No one gives a shit that you have a warrant, half the people around us have warrants, but when you hide information from us, it concerns me. Makes me wonder if I can trust you." Clay said lowly.

"Of course you can trust me." Cherry said with big eyes.

"So when Stahl says 20 years or rat on SAMCRO, you'll do your time?" Alex asked her.

"20 years? I… I can't do twenty years…" Cherry said, the reality of situation setting in.

"You've got two hours to pack up some shit, and be back here. Alex is gonna take you to Tacoma, and the charter up there will get you across the border." Clay told her. "Sack, go with her, make sure her ass is back here on time."

"Thanks Clay." Sack said, happy Cherry wouldn't be in jail, and that Clay gave him a little more time with her.

"Juice, you and Sack will go with them." Clay told me. Alex started to protest and Clay lifted up a hand. "I don't give a shit. For Alex to stay employed here, she has to have a reason to be around the club, so as far as anyone outside of this club knows, you two are still together, so play nice."

Tig started laughing hysterically while Alex stared at Clay with her mouth open. She looked like she was going to say something but thought better of it, and stormed off.

"This will be fun Juicey boy." Chibs said, clapping me on the shoulder and laughing.

"Oh yeah… real fun." I muttered.


	19. Chapter 18

**ALEX POV**

Sometimes I think Clay does shit just to torture me. We'd been on the road about 6 hours and Cherry would not shut her mouth. Mostly I'd been nodding, ignoring her, and smoking a metric ton of cigarettes, hoping one of the butts would hit Sack or Juice, who were following us on their bikes when I tossed them out.

"So Juice is a really great guy." Cherry said, glancing sideways at me.

"Uh huh." I replied, pulling another cigarette out, at this rate I'd have lung cancer by the time we hit Tacoma.

"He really misses you. He's just a wreck…" Cherry continued.

"We are not friends, Cherry. This is not a girlfriend gab session. What Juice is, or isn't, is not my problem, or yours."

"Yeah, but, you guys are perfect together. He's real sorry…" She kept on.

"Alright, that's it." I said, pulling off the side of the road, chuckling to myself when Juice and Half-Sack almost ran into the back of my car.

I popped the trunk and started digging through my bag, ignoring the confused questions behind me. I pulled out my bottle of sleeping pills and handed them to Cherry.

"Take one… or two, shit take the whole bottle if you need to, just SHUT. UP." I told her.

"I… I don't wanna take these." Cherry said wrinkling her forehead.

"Then get in the trunk." I said, folding my arms.

Cherry's jaw dropped open and she looked at Half-Sack.

"Alright guys, it's only an hour more. Cherry just get on the back of my bike." He compromised.

**SOASOASOA**

**JUICE POV**

Tacoma was a bust. Because of Clay's ultimatum, Alex and I were a 'couple' at the clubhouse, which consisted of her shooting me dirty looks when no one was looking, and going to bed early. She wouldn't even let me sleep in the bed with her, so I slept on the floor with suspicious stains.

At least back in Charming, I didn't have to fake anything with her at the clubhouse, just had to stay away from the Cro Eaters, which I had been doing since we broke it off anyway. I knew I looked like I was totally pussy whipped, probably because I was, but I had it bad for her, and I held on to the small shred of hope that she would give me another chance… Yep, I was pussy whipped.

We were getting ready to close up shop on a Friday, when an older Bronco pulled into the lot, and a tall blonde guy wearing a button up long sleeved shirt tucked into brown pants stepped out, looking very uncomfortable. I guessed it was because of shirt, it looked itchy as hell.

"Can I help you?" I asked him, hoping like hell he would notice we were closing in 10 minutes and go somewhere else.

"I'm looking for Alexandria Campbell." He replied, glancing around.

"She expecting you?"

"I don't think so. I'm an old friend." He said with a nervous smile.

"Hang on a sec." I said, looking him over. The guy was a total square, there was no way he could be a threat, so I walked into the office where Alex, Clay and Gemma were finishing up paperwork. "Alex, some guy's here, said he's a friend of yours."

Alex tried to get a good look out the window, but could only see the guys back. She must not have liked what she saw, because before anyone could ask her anything, she grabbed a piece out of the desk drawer and stormed outside pointing the gun at the guy.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled, as he put his hands up, looking at her gun.

"I came to talk to you." He said. The scene was gathering a crowd of mechanics and Sons, watching warily.

"I don't want to talk." She said evenly, not moving the gun.

"Excuse me!" Clay yelled from the office door. "Who are you pointing a gun at?" He asked Alex.

"My brother." She said, venom dripping from her words.

"Can you take this shit inside? I gotta reputation to uphold." Clay asked her.

She glanced back at Clay, back at her brother, then to me. "Can you check him?"

I nodded and shook the guy down. Aside from a wallet and his keys, he was clean, so I gestured toward the clubhouse door. Alex shoved the gun in her pants, and walked in behind him, the Sons all followed not wanting to miss the show.

There was already a group gathering to party tonight in the bar area, so Clay motioned to the church door, and the Sons filed in with Alex and her brother.

Alex leaned back in her chair and stared at her brother a minute. "Well? You wanted to talk, talk Jed."

"Mom's dying."

Alex's face couldn't hide her surprise, but she shook it off quickly and went back to her emotionless stare. "Dying… or dead?"

"Dying. She wants to see you before she passes."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Doc Peters thinks it may be her kidneys…" Jed began before Alex shot out of her chair.

"Doc Peters? He was ancient when I was there, he has no business diagnosing anything. What did the hospital say?"

"She isn't going to a hospital. The Prophet said that if her faith cannot heal her, it's time."

Alex looked like she was ready to kill someone. "The Prophet said? I don't give a shit what the Prophet said. She needs to go to a God damn hospital! He's just punishing her for helping me leave!"

"The Prophet is above that kind of pettiness. You know that Alexandria."

"The Prophet." She said sarcastically, "Is a pedophile with a God complex."

"I understand you're upset but that is no reason to slander…"

"Jed, how many wives do you have now?" Alex interrupted, she really looked ready to kill someone, and I was just happy that Tig was closer than I was.

He looked at her with a steely gaze, it was getting easier to tell that they were related. "7."

"How old's number 7?"

Jed sighed. "14."

"That's what I thought." Alex said. "You're no better than the rest of them." She sighed, and looked around, like she had forgotten we were there. "I'm not going back there alone."

"I expected as much. You can bring your…" Jed looked around at us before continuing. "Friends. You can even bring weapons if you feel the need, although, as you know, any hint of violence and we have plenty of farmland to dispose of the bodies."

Alex look deflated when she sat in the chair, older than her years. "I have to think about it."

"She doesn't have much time…" Jed insisted when Clay spoke up.

"Get out for a minute, give her some space." After Jed closed the door behind him, Clay asked all of us, "who wants to go." Everyone raised a hand, and Clay rolled his eyes. "Alex, pick some patches, you can go tomorrow morning."

"I can see if Tara can come, she could look your Mom over." Jax offered.

"I didn't say I was going." Alex mumbled.

"It's your Mom. Handle your shit and go say your goodbyes." Happy growled next to her. He had a soft spot for Moms.

"Yeah… OK. Jax, Happy, Juice, Chibs and Tig… in case they moved to human sacrifice." She said finally.

_**A/N- IF YOU'RE STILL READING THIS, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! **_

_**FOR ALEX'S CHILDHOOD TOWN, I'M PRETTY MUCH PULLING FROM WHAT I SAW ON A LIFETIME MOVIE A FEW WEEKS AGO. ENTERTAINING, BUT PROBABLY NOT VERY FACTUAL!**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**A/N TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS FROM THE REVIEWS, IT WAS A MOVIE CALLED THE 19**__**TH**__** WIFE ON LIFETIME AND THEY ARE FUNDAMENTALIST REVIEW!**_

**JUICE POV**

We pulled into the parking lot of the Salt Lake City chapter of the Sons, waiting to hear from Alex's brother. To anyone else Alex looked calm and slightly pissed off, her usual look, but I knew differently. She let Tara drive, and Alex always drove, she's got control issues. She was also doing this nervous thing with her hands where she touches each fingertip with her thumb over and over. She was freaking out, and I didn't really know what to do for her that wouldn't get me slapped. After she got off the phone with her brother, she came over to us to let us know it was time to go.

"No matter what you see, or hear, don't do anything. Just stand there and… absorb the creepy." She told us, raising her eyebrows at me and Happy. I guess she figured Jax and Chibs would behave, and Tig would probably get turned on or some shit.

It took about an hour to drive to the little town of Newsburg, and when we pulled passed the now entering sign, it was like a time warp. There were people in clothes out of the colonial days farming, hanging laundry up, and gawking at us. We pulled up to a good sized house and stood at the entrance, waiting for Eli. Alex looked like she might puke and she was chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Jed knocked on the door before opening the door up and looking at Alex saying, "welcome back."

We walked through the biggest house I'd ever been in, and it was full of people, kids especially. No one said anything to us, and most of the older ones glared at Alex, not noticing all the bad ass bikers.

We got upstairs to a good sized bedroom, with an older man and woman standing together talking, and a frail looking woman in the bed with an IV drip in her arm.

The older woman with the severe looking features walked over to Alex, hauled off and smacked the shit out of her.

I braced myself to pull Ali off an old lady, but she just took a deep breath, stretching her hands out and rubbing them on her jeans. The old woman smacked her again, and the rest of us just widened our eyes at the nerve of this woman, and Alex just took a breath again.

When she reared back for another shot Alex grabbed the woman's arm, saying calmly, "that's enough."She turned back to us and introduced us. "Guys this is Margaret, one of my father's wives. Margaret this is… it doesn't matter because you don't care anyway." She motioned to the man in the corner, "Dad, you're looking… angry, as usual."

Margaret pulled her lips into a thin smile, nodding at us, before turning her crazy evil witch look back to Alex. "For God said, 'Honor your father and mother' and 'Anyone who curses his father or mother must be put to death."

" Wherefore, my brethren, hear me, and hearken to the word of the Lord: For there shall not any man among you have save it be one wife; and concubines he shall have none." Alex shot back at her. "Don't quote the book at me old woman."

"It gives me comfort to know you can recite your verses while you're burning in the flames of Hell." Her Father said to her from his perch in the corner. This whole thing was turning Jerry Springer very fast.

"Please… don't fight." The woman in the bed said quietly. Alex's whole demeanor changed and she knelt at the bed.

"Mom." She said quietly, taking the woman's hand. I had to admit, she looked bad… like on death's door bad. Alex talked lowly to her Mom for a few minutes, Tara jumped into doctor mode, and started looking at all the medications and shit on the dresser and I needed a smoke… badly.

Like he had read my mind, Tig said, "I need a smoke." And left to go downstairs, the rest of the Sons following suit.

We stood in the front yard when a sharp looking Escalade pulled up and a slick guy in his late 50's stepped out with a couple colonial bodyguards. "Gentlemen." He said sticking a hand out and shaking each of our hands. "Elijah Harren. I trust my flock is making you comfortable."

"Oh yeah, super comfy." Tig said, pulling a drag off his cigarette.

"I'm sure standing around here, waiting on Alexandria isn't the most interesting thing you could do today, why don't you take a tour of our little town, my assistant and I would be happy to show you around." Eli said, that same slick grin on his face.

Tig, Chibs and Happy all said Ok, but Jax didn't want to leave Tara, and I didn't want to leave Alex, so we stuck around for a while. It felt weird being in Alex's life like this, like we were prying into somethins she did everything she could to keep closed. I didn't want to make things harder on her.

**ALEX POV**

I sat next to my Mom, wishing like hell Margaret and my father would leave, but knowing it wouldn't happen. Tara came over and asked my Mom a few questions about her health, which was clearly shitty, and then pulled me out of earshot.

"Alex, I can't be sure without more tests, but I'm pretty positive your Mother's kidneys are failing. Without dialysis, maybe a transplant depending on the damage, she's going to die… soon." Tara told me, using her best concerned face.

I thought about this for a minute. For thirteen years, I hadn't seen my family, hadn't spoken to them, but to know the one person here I actually cared about was going to be… gone… it was a lot to take in.

I nodded. "OK… thanks Tara." I told her, glancing over as Juice and Jax walked back in. "The others went with Elijah… on a tour." Juice said awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes, it fucking figured he would put his nose in this. "Whatever." I told him, going back to sit with my Mom.

"Dad, why won't you take her to the hospital?" I asked, searching my Dad for some sort of emotion.

"The prophet said she must believe in God's healing, if it's her time it's her time." He said gruffly, using the same expression he used when I was in trouble growing up.

"She's going to die!" I insisted.

"Then it is God's will." He said quietly.

I dropped it, only because I didn't want to get kicked out before getting to talk to Mom.

She had fallen asleep, and I didn't want to wake her, so I just sat there, helpless, holding her hand for almost an hour until her eyes fluttered back open. I forced a smile, and she did the same, staring me down.

"Are you happy, Alexandria?" She asked me so softly I could barely hear her.

I could have gone into a monologue about how no one is really happy, and how killing people for a living make you incapable of happy, but instead I told her, "yeah Mom, I am."

"You were never meant for this life, even as a baby, I knew, you would never be happy." She told me. I nodded, but didn't really know how to respond. "Have you met someone? Fallen in love?" She pressed, figured even on her deathbed my Mom would pry into my romantic life.

"Yeah Mom." I said, glancing involuntarily over at Juice, who was looking increasingly more uncomfortable.

"Him?" She asked, following my glance.

I could get into that too. Tell her he was a cheating asshole who couldn't be trusted, but instead I went with a simple answer. "Yes."

She smiled, not a forced one, a real one, and motioned for Juice to come over. Damnit, I didn't expect her to verify my answers!

"You will take care of her? Every day? She gets so serious…" My Mom said, trailing off when Eli walked in with the other Sons.

Juice leaned down to her whispering what looked like "Yes ma'am." and walked back to his spot on the wall.

"The prodigal wife returns." Eli said, smiling his nasty little snake smile at me. I stood up and sized him up. He terrified me growing up, speaking of fire and brimstone, and how he was so holy, now he just looked old and foolish.

"We were just going." I told him, leaning down to kiss Mom goodbye for what was more than likely the last time.

He followed us out because things in my life could not be easy just this once, and called out to me again.

"Alexandria, your Mother is being punished for her sins, it is God's will."

I stopped and turned on my heel. "Her sins? She was faithful to this freak show her entire life! She doesn't deserve this!"

Eli stopped in front of the Sons and I and smiled. "She came to me, a month or so after you left, wrought with despair. She told me she helped you leave, encouraged you to leave. I prayed with her, forgave her, and told her when God had a trial for her, she will know why. This is her trial."

That was it, this asshole wanna be messiah had reached the limit. "You are letting her die for something that happened 13 years ago? That doesn't make you a holy man, that makes you a murderer!" I screamed, lunging for him, but was pissed when Chibs and Happy grabbed me, pulling me away.

Elijah shook his head, giving me that naughty child look. "Alexandria, you had such potential, you were a wonderful child of God. Now you've degraded into a… common streetwalking whore."

It was a good thing for me Happy and Chibs were holding me back, but a bad thing for Elijah, because Juice flew out of nowhere and threw a killer right hook, busting Eli's nose.

His bodyguard goons were around us like flies on shit, pushing us onto bikes and into cars, making sure to let us know that we were not welcome back. Good.

_**A/N- PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
